


Afterlife

by HandMonsters



Series: Lifetime [4]
Category: The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Blood and Violence, Childhood Memories, Death, Deception, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Gore, Loss of Sanity, Multi, STEM, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-07-28 19:00:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 16
Words: 35,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16247858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HandMonsters/pseuds/HandMonsters
Summary: Sorry for the late update however, with it being near Christmas time I'm working on far to many crappy pieces of fanart and other stories to have much time to focus on this one.I hope you enjoy this chapter though, Ruben will be making his comeback sooner than you think...





	1. Chapter 1

Standing at the edge of the cliff you stared across the ocean at the secluded island. The entirety of the estate, your house, hidden from sight: Ruben…

Gone.

But you’d find him, you reassured yourself, even if it meant crossing the entirety of his world and back. Search every corner and nook and cranny and every dark place you could find. You’d come this far already and you weren’t giving up. Not without him. Not without answers. Glancing down into the dark abyss beneath you, you watched the rock face crumbling inches from your feet…hurtling into the murky waters below. There was no point standing around any longer. You had to find him. 

Even if he didn’t want to be found.

~

Taking to the undergrowth like a deer you moved silently, cautiously avoiding even the faintest traces of any path that might lead you back towards that hell hole Cedar Hill – “home”. Thankfully you knew the area well enough to stay on track, the only problem was, you didn’t know where you were going…brushing aside a rouge branch you came to a halt. Head hung towards the sky you were surprised to see just how clear a day it was, the darkness that seemed to loom over you at the cliff face replaced by a sense of nostalgia. It felt like you’d slipped out the house, off to meet them at the usual spot and you’d play and play and…taking in a deep breath they vanished, the heavy scent of smoke suddenly choking your senses. Surely not, you thought, for a split second, no – there really was smoke you reassured yourself. You thought you must have been hallucinating; the memory of Laura playing with your perception of reality but…this wasn’t reality. Pushing on, you were relieved to see the billowing cloud of ashen smoke rising from the treetops in the not too far distance. You weren’t crazy – not yet! And where there was smoke, there was fire…and fire meant…people…

You hadn’t seen a person since…for a very long time. One that was still human...

But hopefully, they’d be someone, or something, just a clue to lead you back to Ruben. And fire seemed like a good place to start. Working towards the source the scent soon faded as you became accustomed to the stench, and soon, you saw it. Beneath you, the remains of an ambulance burnt like a bonfire, anything that might be trapped inside cremated. It didn’t take an expert to know that. Craning your neck, you surveyed the environment. No bodies…not that you were going to see much teetering precariously on the edge of a drop. Crouching down, you rest your hands against the earth and slid down the seemingly sloped decline, yelping as you fell onto your side and collided with the ground below – groaning as you lay in a crumpled heap. Rolling onto your back you squint in the light, shooting daggers at the steep cliff you might have well dived off, a hand skimming the bruise on your belly…you had to be more careful. There was no playing or messing around anymore…there hadn’t been for a long time. Gritting your teeth you pushed yourself up, feeling the numb pain ripple across you belly, throbbing as you stood. Dusting down your nightgown you stumbled over towards the wreckage. The heat of the flames lapped at your bare skin, reminding you the pretty colours were equally as dangerous. Glancing at the rear you saw the open doors, working around from a safe distance and peering in. Nothing…no bodies, no nothing – moving back to the front you crouched, getting onto all fours and tilting your head like lost puppy searching for its master. Again – nothing. The heat of the flames made you sweat, the flickering tips rearing in warning. Too close, back away. But there was nothing…you had to find something – there had to be some sort of trace of something. Furrowing your brow you bit your lip, sitting up and slouching before the burning wreck. Fixated on the flames you felt your body weigh you down, like you were melting…

Could that happen in here? 

Were you just going to melt into a pool? Would you be flammable…was there anything to ignite, you mused, letting out a half-assed snort as your lips curled into a smile – “BANG!”

Blue turned to black as crows took to the sky, their cawing reassuring you; you were still alive – the only thing ignited being your fear as you sat frozen. Exhaling, you felt your sides shake. It sounded…like a gun, you thought. Turning your head you glanced over your shoulder. It sounded like it came from that direction…you hoped. You hadn’t seen…one of them operate a gun – only someone sane could do that, not that Ruben would use a gun, but it meant that there was someone – anyone. And whoever it was, was heading for Elk River Village. 

As you head towards the source you couldn’t help but fear that it was MOBIUS. MOBIUS in his world…but you had to find the source. 

You had to find Ruben.


	2. Chapter 2

It came to your attention as you passed through the forest it had grown dark. It was hard to miss as you reaching the edge of the trees. Stood on the edge of another rocky face it was almost pitch black. Slightly disorientated by the sudden shift you wondered if you’d just been seeing things…maybe you’d blacked out? No…whatever, you thought, something so trivial shouldn’t hold your attention like that when you had something to do. The gun shot had definitely come from below. What looked like a body lay twisted on the floor, feet from a lit tent but facing the darkness, as if it’d been chasing someone. Clambering down the ledge, you trot towards the body, the police uniform coated in a dark layer of blood from a wound on the chest. It couldn’t hurt you…it wouldn’t. 

It was dead. 

The dead didn’t scare you. So why were you so uneasy, as if it was going to leap up and grab you, a grimace on its blistered face, scabs and boils covering what little “skin” was left, two black eyes heavy in their sockets…dead…crouching down beside the body you rubbed your arms, goose bumps forming on your skin as a cold breeze bit at your flesh. It’d be wrong to take the clothes off a corpse though. Still, a jacket might have been nice. As for his shoes – mulling it over you stood, deciding against it. Clomp, clomp, clomp, you could almost hear it, you mused. You wanted to keep the element of surprise especially if the intruder was a member of MOBIUS. No point in giving away your position if you were forced to – shivering, you skimmed your environment for some sort of weapon, having no luck. There was no point wasting time searching in depth either, you didn’t want to lose your lead. The arms of the corpse reached forwards towards a cave opening, a dark void against grey. The only way the person could have gone. And so you’d follow.

Blind.

Feeling the freezing rock with your feet you ran a hand against the inside of the cave, the slippery surface perfect for your fingers to just glide across the surface. You had no idea where you were going, eyes wide as you tried to take in as much of the dark surroundings, everything black. Led around a corner you were grateful to find a dim light cast into the shadow from an exit…you hesitated, fingers grazing an icy surface, a smooth bump – rounded. Curiously running your fingers along the protrusion you hunched over, trying to see what it was. It certainly wasn’t rock. Round…it was round and…it had two layers, the first having a cog like shape on the outside. Drifting your fingers across the top layer you felt a tiny dimple, poking your pinkie tip into the hole. Attention turning to the opposing wall, you shuffled forwards, arms outstretched, stopping once you made contact with your goal. The relief you felt conflicted with the fear that gripped your throat, made it hard to breathe. There’d been a trip wire between the two implements. It was a bomb. Not just any bomb though, you thought, butterflies ravaging your belly. Ruben – you’d seen the design when he was making his safe…“safe” from Marcelo.

He hadn’t used it but now…you could have been dead, you would have just walked right on through, but whoever had passed through must have disarmed it – another gunshot ricocheted through the air, the sound echoing in the cave, startling you, pulling you back to reality...Ruben wouldn’t hurt you. He wouldn’t let his own bomb blow you up…but you were on the right track…he wanted to get rid of them. The intruders. If you found one…then you’d find him. Hurrying towards the light you stepped out into darkness, the stars illuminating the path ahead. You were close. You had to be. The light you’d seen was from a body, another burning mess…the stench of burning flesh making you gag.  
A small hut stood nearby, but you followed the path, knowing you were so close. The path led to another hut, another body…a bullet hole positioned squarely between the eyebrows of…one of those things. Blood pooled around its skull, tainting the grey-green grass red in the night. Passing through the hut, you leapt from the broken window, onto a pathway below, another gunshot – multiple gunshots startling you this time. You were desperate. Running forwards you stumbled over rocks, through a pair of gates and onto a pathway…and…two more bodies lay sprawled in the grass…mutated bodies horribly disfigured. Barbed wire stuck from their bodies, piercing what little flesh remained, probably holding it together, you thought. Taking a sickle from one of their hands you pressed on, knowing exactly where you were. There would be a gate at the end of the road and that would cross a bridge into Elk River Village. The wind had picked up and you couldn’t hear anything, but you could see something in the distance. Taking to the side of a cart, you remained hidden, sickle clenched between your sweaty palms. Peering around the wooden framework you spied a torch in the distance…someone was walking. Not stopping to think you left the safety of the cart, taking to a stride and flying down the path towards the figure - hoping it was the person you’d been looking for. Getting closer you reached out, fingers gingerly scathing the cloth of the man’s shirt as you opened your mouth to speak when – the words were taken right out of your mouth.

“Wait!” Cried a voice behind you. You did, turning your back on the person you’d been chasing after – your heart stopping as there was a guttural moan behind you, and a gunshot. You stood frozen, watching the stranger as his chest heaved. You stared down the barrel of his gun in fear as the body hit the ground behind you. His face was stern, a heavy sigh leaving his lips as he took a second to pull himself together. You didn’t blame him. But you did…recognise him…

“You’re not one of them are you?” He asked gruffly. You shook your head, struggling for words. The detective wasted no time, slotting away his weapon and coming over to you, inspecting you carefully.

“You’re not hurt are you?” Another question, another shake of the head.

“Thank god. You should be more careful, you can’t just waltz around like that, you could have been killed.” You listened like a scalded child, but not fearing the thing behind you.

“What’s your name?” Finally something you could answer.

“(Y/N) (Y/LN) – it’s nice to see someone who isn’t…one of those things for a change.” You chirped, trailing off as you glanced over your shoulder. He nod, looking left and right, behind him then forwards towards the wooden gates that stood behind you.

“We should get moving, it’s not safe here. Are you by yourself?” You nod.

“It’s only me.” You told him, deciding to test the water a little. “I woke up here and…I have no idea what’s happening and my family…” you trailed off, little white lie backfiring on you as you recalled your child and Ruben, feeling the sting of your own statement. He picked up on this, furrowing his brow and resting a hand on your shoulder.

“I’m sorry to hear about your family, but I don’t know what’s happening either.” He sighed, motioning to you. “Come on, we should get going.”  
You couldn’t quite put your finger on whether he was telling the truth or not, but at least you’d found him. 

And now, Ruben would find you.


	3. Chapter 3

The short distance between you and the gate felt like an eternity to reach. Those things attacked him at every opportunity, forcing you to the shadows, hiding behind walls and crates as he picked them off one by one until you finally hit the gates. You watched from a safe distance as he flicked a lit match to the ground, distorted cries tearing through the throats of two creatures as the writhed in pain, flames enveloping their bodies. It was as if they’d be covered in gasoline, the orange haze erupting out of nowhere. 

“I want you to keep a look out for any more of those things whilst I open the gate.” The man said calmly, making sure you met his eyes and acknowledged his statement before moving towards the crank. You watched him take the handle, pushing his entire weight down, the heavy “clunking” of the cogged wheel turning your thoughts.

“What’s your name?” You blurted out.

“Detective Sebastian Castellanos.” He grunted, furrowing his brow as the gate fought back. “Keep watch.” There was no hesitation in your actions. You turned, staring straight ahead into the darkness. Sebastian Castellanos.

Castellanos.

Myra…you could almost picture it, taped onto the corner of her computer…her daughter, herself and Sebastian. He looked so different compared to the bushy tailed young man on the photo, but MOBIUS had a way of doing that to someone. It made you wonder if Myra knew. Surely she did…if he was in STEM she would know, but…he didn’t know anything. There was an almighty crunch and Sebastian called to you, telling you to follow. So you did, watching from behind as he stepped cautiously down the path, oblivious to your stare. The guilt you felt. He was no longer some pawn, some stranger to lead you to Ruben, he was…someone you didn’t want to get hurt. For Myra’s sake. For his sake - so one day he could see his daughter again and his wife and they would be reunited and…happy.

“Wait!” He hissed, holding an arm out and forcing you to stop. He placed a finger to his lips, then crouched, beckoning to you once again. Dense forest surrounded you, blocking your view, but as you came to a stone wall you could see the glimmer of torches in the not so far distance – peering over the edge to take in the whole hideous sight. A clearing. A grassy wasteland of corpses in the red grass – above them corpses that clung to life, falling to pieces as they tore away at the flesh beneath them tooth and claw. You felt your stomach churn, not at the sight - it was nothing compared to what you used to see around Ruben, but you were scared for Sebastian. You hated that he was who he was and how it made things much more difficult than they needed to be and already were.

“Maybe we can go back, find another way.” You whispered to him. The voice in your head scolded you. You were so close to the village, you shouldn’t care about some man you’d only just met. He turned, brow furrowed.

“We can’t.” He stated beneath his breath. You turned, confused, to see the gate was closed behind you. Your only thought was Ruben. 

Ruben. 

Swallowing, you tried to tear your gaze from the gate, closed where it had been open seconds before. But you couldn’t. It’d closed silently – or like it’d never been open – a gasp caught in the back of your throat as a hand fell on your shoulder, pulling you from your thoughts.   
You were on the right track you hoped…

“I must be crazy.” You commented quietly, going unnoticed as the detective armed himself, gun to hand.  
“We’ll have to go around.” He stated.

“At the end of this path there’s a bridge, it’ll take us across to a gate – hopefully it’ll be open, it’ll take us into Elk River Village, we should be safer there.” You explained quickly, the detective nodding.

“Got it.” He said. “I want you to take the lead.” Before you could complain he explained.

“I want to be able to see you. If you’re attacked behind me there’s a risk I won’t help you in time.” You nod, comfortable with his demand. It wasn’t you that had to worry, you mused as he told you take it easy. Peering around the corner you tried to avoid gaining their attention. Then, in one swift movement, you scampered from behind the wall, landing safely behind the next. There was a moment’s silence, for what silence there was over the gurgling chokes of the creatures behind the wall and the pounding blood in your ears as you held the detectives gaze.   
Then – you closed your eyes, waiting for the maddened howls and gunshots…but nothing. When you opened your eyes he was beside you.

“It’s just a bit further. You can do it.” He said reassuringly. Mustering up a weak smile you turned away, looking to the next section of wall as you grit your teeth. It could have been anyone – a MOBIUS agent would have been better than him! Why did he care so much about you when he’d only just met you – sure he was a detective, sure the situation was…extreme…but why? It annoyed you, frustrated you, you had to find Ruben- you didn’t have the time to worry over someone that was just a tool to help you get to where you needed to be. Shuffling along, you didn’t check behind the wall – leaving you hiding spot and scurrying to the security of another rocky barricade – the detective hot on your heels. You passed a small shack, coming to the end of the wall, the bridge within your grasp. Sebastian glanced over the top, bearing a grimace.

“They have their backs to us. There’s no cover but if we’re quiet we should be able to make it across safely.” He growled, head tilting in your direction as he gazed at the path you’d soon be taking.

“I’ll be fine.” You stated, guessing what his next question would be. He turned to face you, meeting your eyes, the look of concern reminding you of Myra. There was no point lying. Neither of you were okay. But you had a feeling you could both agree on one thing: you wanted to get this bridge crossing over and done with…one less problem – a million more to face…remaining crouched you both fled the stone wall – each muffled footfall against the earth agonisingly loud. You could feel the tension, your own heart lurching forwards and dragging you with it. You were so close – the detective managing to cross the line between earth and solid stone first…and then…from the corner of your eye you saw something. And froze. Beside you, stood a man, perfectly concealed until now – yellow eyes staring hungrily into your own as it stood open mouthed, blood dribbling from its bottom lip that hung from the bottom of its chin, torn and mutilated like the rest of them…

“What are you doing?” Sebastian shouted from half way across the bridge. “Run!” The ear-splitting shriek was enough to convince you to do so – the sudden fear that it might attack you taking over your senses, forcing you to flee. Sebastian waited for you to catch up, the other monster staggering after you. Latching onto the handle the detective started turning but it was too late. Watching in horror as more and more of them appeared, torches and forks to hand, you clung to your nightgown.

“(Y/N)!” Sebastian barked, startling you, forcing you to realise you were shaking like a leaf…afraid. You didn’t have the chance to question him. He grabbed your arm, forcing you onto a wooden board – hands pressed firmly against your back as you were shoved to the top, overlooking the edge of the bridge. A single step between solid ground and the watery depths below. It was like being back at the cliff face...

“Jump!” And if you did, you’d be one step closer to finding him. The sickle fell from your hand as you fell, greedily swallowing a mouthful of air.

The world black as the icy waters enveloped you.


	4. Chapter 4

A dim light trickled through the curtains, gently dusting your eyelids as you slept – but the light wasn’t what woke you from your sleep. No…your eyes peeled back in shock, no longer floating in the terminal, but laid in bed, body warm, no longer submerged in water. There was nothing familiar, nothing to point you to where you were except the knowledge that you were in STEM…

You were in Ruben’s mind.

Hope had stirred you, getting you out of bed and guiding your hands to the dusty curtains, tugging them aside to see skyscrapers and grey buildings – sunlight reflecting off the glass like gems in the distance…it was beautiful - and so big! You’d only seen the city from afar but you were in it – your heart sank as your hands slipped back to your sides. Ruben’s glorified remains stuck out in your mind, the Administrator – your son…you’d lost everything but you were in the city, the place you used to paint when you were younger, the place you’d go to run away from it all – before Laura. Before Ruben. At least Ruben would be alright here, you thought bravely, his mind was hooked up to the machine. He would have a body. He’d be alive, not that he was dead outside – just…alive…not a selection of body parts and…a knot at the back of your throat caught your breath, a silence falling over you…then – you yelped, jumping from your spot as something slammed against the door. Your eyes fell upon the wooden frame, fixated on the handle. But it didn’t move. Hesitantly approaching the door you listened carefully, heart racing. You could make out muffled footsteps and heavy breathing mixed with…groaning – it sounded like they were in pain, the footsteps uneven, like they were limping. You didn’t hesitate this time – tearing open the door you shot into the hallway, freezing as you were confronted with the stranger…it wasn’t Ruben…you didn’t know…what it was…the man – if you could even call him a man, faced you…  
Falling back against door-frame your hands desperately grappled with the wall in an attempt to steady yourself. Its appearance had terrified you: blood drenched the mangled outfit worn by the stranger, the crimson liquid trickling down his chin, from the gaping hole in the side of his head – his brains blown out. He shouldn’t be alive, let alone standing – barbed wire protruded from the wound, piercing his flesh at every opportunity, a single glazed eye staring through you as a strangled groan frothed bubbles at its lips like a rabid dog. You stood petrified, but it simply turned and went on its way. Amidst the confusion and relief you allowed yourself to watch it stagger off down the hallway – before you turned and slipped away. 

Something was very wrong. Very wrong.

You didn’t come into contact with another person inside the building – managing to make it out into the street where you came to a halt, hunching over and resting against your knee’s as you pant. Taking the opportunity to survey the scene, you glanced down the street – horrified by what you saw. Your worst fears were confirmed…hidden beneath the window you’d looked out was a wreck, more of those things…parading around the streets…you were scared. A nearby car burnt sending plumes of smoke into the air, the street seemingly unending. If this had been the STEM you’d hoped for, you would have loved to have gone shopping…but you didn’t have time to think about that – pulling yourself together and running. You had to get away from those things – you ran, stamina already dried up, your feet dragging as you passed them by until the world fell sideways. Pain tore through your stomach as you hit the ground, a cry breaking from your lips. You didn’t waste any time, grasping the concrete for some sort of support and pushing yourself onto all fours. The other hand gripped at your belly, warmth seeping through the white of your nightgown. Head hung, you spied the blood, gritting your teeth as you stood, still holding the wound as you scanned the eyes of the surrounding creatures but…it soon became clear as you bandaged up your stomach, that you were the only person left alive.  
And the longer you spent in STEM the more you realised you were just like them. A mindless zombie, wandering around aimlessly in search of something they’d never find. Just like you…you lost track of how long it’d been…weeks – maybe months – it couldn’t have been that long. But it felt like forever…you’d hoped Ruben would find you – that he’d have a body, you knew he’d know where you were…and yet he never came. And so, even as the city fell apart – you kept searching…and searching…always searching but never finding him…your brain beginning to search for other ways out, other ways you could be with him, but you could never do it. Even when all it would take was a gust of wind to push you over the edge: a height that…gave you an advantage – proving to be your saviour all along as you caught sight of a familiar figure – unmissable with the cloak, the walk…  
The guilt you felt as you ran was almost unbearable, but easily overridden by the joy as you chased after him.

“Ruben!” You cried. He kept walking – having not heard you. “Ruben!” You called again, closer this time, the figure stopping. You reached out, fingertips barely grazing his shoulder, mouth open to speak when he turned.

And you stood at the cliff-face. The murky depths beneath you separating you from him: but now you knew – he was watching. He was there, and you’d find him no matter what…but…for that split second, when…he’d turned…you swore you’d seen the abyss…a black void where his face used to be.  
And it scared you, although shaken by the sudden change of scenery, that Ruben might not be the same. 

And that you might have left your son…for nothing.


	5. Chapter 5

Hauling yourself onto the river bank, you coughed and spluttered, fingers feeling the slippery stone surface for grip as you held yourself up. Half in, and half out of the water. Turning to face the darkness you caught your breath.

“Sebastian!” You called, choking immediately on the water lingering in your throat. As you coughed, the surface broke, a single arm emerging like a risen zombie – soon followed by a head as he resurfaced, gasping for air.

“Sebastian!” You called again as he fought his way to shore. You scrambled onto the path, reaching out and helping him to dry land, gripping his arm as a shiver ran down your spine. The night was much colder now you were soaked through. 

“Are you alright?” You asked him, shivering profusely as you backed off.

“Yeah…” he coughed, taking in a deep breath, “what about you?” Hugging your arms you offered him a weak smile and nod. He acknowledged your gesture with a forced smile as you turned your attention to the bridge, the glare of the torches like hungry eyes in the shadows.

“It looks like this path leads us into the village.” He said, guiding your attention away from the threat.

“Hopefully...” you trailed off, following him idly as he lit the lantern on his belt – holding it up to show the way.

“When we get there, we’ll find a place to rest so you can get dried up.” He added.

“No I’m fine really, it’s-”

“You’ll freeze.” He said simply, and you complied, the silence returning as you followed the path, coming to a flight of stairs. A nearby crow startled you as it took to the sky – but not as much as a whole murder that congregated on a pile of corpses blocking your way. Watching their black bodies vanish amongst the tree’s, you heard the strike of a match and soon the bodies were ablaze. Watching them burn, unaware of the detective’s gazes, you breathed in the horrendous scent of burning flesh with grace…unfazed by the bodies. At the very least, you were free to continue on your way once the ashes remained, entering through a side-door and barely making it in when a pile of crates fell and blocked the way you’d came. It was strange…being back in the village. You stayed behind the detective, observing the environment the same way he did…except, you were reminiscing, remembering the time you spent painting for the locals…the Hospice, the Elk River murders…the thin layer of fog that enveloped your feet and the eerie feeling of being watched seemed to fit the quiet little place. Valerio crawled into your mind, making you wonder if he was still human, or just one of those things by now. You’d find out sooner or later, you guessed, following Sebastian into a nearby house.   
The doors were already open, so you let yourself in, Sebastian telling you to wait by the stairs as he scouted out the bottom floor. You did as you were told, taking the time to retrieve an axe that had buried itself in the wall. Tugging on the handle, you couldn’t get it out. Body going slack you sighed, too cold and too tired and stressed to want to fight with an axe. But you wanted that axe. Gripping the handle once again you pulled back, pressing a bare foot against the wall and pushing with all your might. There was a moment of relief as you felt it jolt, coming loose, but panic as you fell back – dropping the axe as you hit a door frame, stopping you from hitting the ground. The commotion brought Sebastian running to your side, piecing it together as he glanced between the axe and yourself but before you could explain a loud crash upstairs grabbed both your interests. He picked up the axe, passing it to you before motioning upstairs. You nod.

Whatever it was upstairs had just signed its death certificate. 

Making it onto the landing you crept down a long hallway, the thick scent of dust and mould making you question how long it’d been in such bad shape, if it was Ruben – or if you’d spent longer than you thought inside STEM, but you didn’t dwell on it, glancing nervously into a side-room as Sebastian took position beside another. He opened it cautiously, his breath held, gun in hand, finger on the trigger…whatever horror awaited him he’d deal with, you thought…maybe you didn’t have to worry as much. He entered first, a cold draught making you shiver once more as the fabric of your nightgown clung to your skin, the only reason you had to have goose bumps...but the tension remained, Sebastian creeping into the room, you behind his back as he rounded a corner.

“Who’s there?” He asked calmly, aiming his gun around the corner. There was movement, enough for you to know someone was there.

“No, don’t shoot!” A voice exclaimed desperately. You couldn’t see who was around the corner but you knew…that voice…that voice was the stuff of nightmares – your whole body tense as you stared wide eyed at the detective. Shoot. Shoot him, you thought.

“I’m not one of “them”. I’m a doctor; Marcelo Jimenez.” You held the axe tight between your fingers.

“You were in the ambulance before it crashed, right?” Sebastian asked, making you panic. 

“Yes, we’re lucky to be alive.” 

“Have you seen anyone else?”

“My patient, Leslie. I saw him running up ahead, but…”

“But?”

“It’s impossible to reach him, those “things”, they’re everywhere. Come see for yourself.” You watched Sebastian disappear behind the corner. Felt your temper rise.   
“Those things chased me all the way into the village.” Marcelo breathed.

“Me too. They’re all over the place.” Sebastian commented, then there was a moment’s silence. The bitter cold forced your tense muscles to shake and shiver: the blood pounding in your ears.

“Leslie went through that gate.” Every word Marcelo said shot spite deeper and deeper into your heart, as if your body remembered every wrong he’d done. How he’d screwed up your happy life with Ruben and now crawled his way back to finish the job. Stab you in the back, Sebastian too – unable to keep track of his own patient…Leslie…the pair continued planning as you ran the name Leslie through your head over and over again…until it clicked. And the hatred mutated into a grotesque concoction of anger and sadness. You’d forgotten to ever ask him – it wasn’t like you’d seen him often – but you’d wanted to name your son Leslie after you heard Marcelo mention him once...caught up in your own thoughts you found yourself drop the façade of innocence you’d held, wide-eyed as Marcelo suddenly rounded the corner – and stopped…

You could have driven the axe through his skull then and there, well aware of the way your fist formed around the hilt – eager to his blood loosen your grip...but you couldn’t. Nor could you speak. You didn’t want to, not to him. He drew in breath, mouth open but decided against it as he glanced at the axe, bowing his head to you and striding off. 

“(Y/N). Are you still there?” Sebastian called, and you exhaled the air you’d been holding in, gliding around the corner with surprisingly refined composure.

“Yes. Are we trapped here?” You asked, looking out over the dimly lit path, the villagers staggering in the darkness.

“No, we’re not. We’ll make it out of here, we just need to find a way to open the gate at the end.” He explained reassuringly. You glanced at the gate, furrowing your brow.  
“Is Marcelo going to open it?” You asked, the detective shaking his head.

“He’s making a distraction. It should give me enough time to open the gate-”

“Let me do it!” You blurted out, seeing his eyebrow raise. “I know this place Sebastian, I could sneak past everyone and get to the gate.” He shook his head.

“I don’t care. You should stay here. Dry yourself – keep yourself safe. I’ll come back for you, you don’t have to worry.” You weren’t taking no for an answer but you had no time to complain as a loud crash erupted below, Marcelo cursing. 

“Argh! Damnable thing – there’s a crank on the terrace; you need to operate it if I’m to pass through.” You heard him snarl. Sebastian was closest. The wheel groaned as it turned, Sebastian struggled as you hung over the wooden railing, the mouldy wood gently bending beneath your weight. Shifting uncomfortably on your stitches, you watched the metal grate rise beneath you – Marcelo striding out cautiously like a pig being released into a pit of starving wolves. He trot towards the back of a wagon, picking up a torch and stepping out into the open street. You heard him shout, waving his arms like a madman. It was almost admirable, you thought, but the way he ran into the nearest house and slammed the door – giving you no distraction at all – was disappointing, but not unexpected to say the least. Standing properly you glanced to your side, seeing Sebastian by the door.

“Look after yourself until I get back – stay hidden and don’t hesitate to attack anything you can’t run from.” He said simply but thankfully you were saved, another loud bang literally tearing through the door behind you. As it came down, so did the creature, gurgling and groaning as it hit the floor with a thud – sending dust into the air and making you cough as Sebastian released two bullets into its skull before it could stand. Ears ringing you turned to him with a smile.

“Can I come with you?”


	6. Chapter 6

Corpses lined the path as you crept down the side of the barn – closing in on the gate bit by bit. Sebastian held a blood coated knife in his hand, the crimson liquid dripping from the point and occasionally landing on your feet, startling you every time. Coming to another corner the detective pressed himself to the wall, you by his side as he gave you a nod. Around the corner you could hear the demented cries of one of those “things”, its shadow stood inches from you. Then – closing your eyes you heard the knife pierce its skull – the bone crunching beneath the blade, the sudden choked gag and thud and silence…sucking your lips under your teeth you subdued the smile that tried to make itself known, following Sebastian around the back of the last house.

Passing through you made it to the gate, its spiked ends wedged firmly into the earth beneath it. 

And there was no way to open it.

“We need something sharp.” Sebastian growled, grip loosening on the dark chains. A feeling of despair lingered along the street as you stood idly. Something sharp enough to cut a chain? 

“Couldn’t we just climb over?” You suggested, glancing up at the tall structure, eyes dancing across the top of the wall to the roof of the house you’d come through. 

“No. It’s too much effort and too much of a risk, what if there wasn’t anything to climb down on the other side – you would break both your legs if you were lucky enough to not die.” He made a good point. “Come on, I’m sure there will be something around here.” He added, beckoning to you as he paced off down the road. You followed, feet wading through the fog and something warm and sticky. Grimacing, you looked down to see the mangled goat, innards strewn across the path…foot stuck squarely in the blood. The detective turned to face you, noticing you’d stopped.

“Are you okay?” He asked, following your gaze and frowning. “You should try to find some shoes, clothes too...you’re still wet.” 

“I am pretty cold…” you sighed, drawing your bloodied foot against the ground, “and some shoes might be nice but we should try to get that gate open first…” he nod understandingly, continuing on his way, passing the house Marcelo had inhabited when you both hesitated.

“Did you hear that?” Sebastian breathed; your body tense as you strained your ears. You’d heard it, but only faintly. It had sounded like chains, the metal rattling as it moved – you yelped as a sudden guttural cry ripped through the silence, Sebastian pushing you back as he stared at the barn. 

There it was, the chains, clear now amidst the cries of whatever beast they held. 

The detective crept towards the barns entrance, finger on the trigger of his gun. You followed behind him as quiet as a mouse – stepping into the warmth of the barn, hay spiking your feet. At the opposite end of the barn was a boarded up box – obviously a foreigner to the barn, the violent rattling of the chains coming from inside. You couldn’t move as the detective bravely pressed on. Breath held you watched helplessly, clutching the fabric of your damp nightgown. The detective could take care of himself, you reassured yourself, but whatever was inside that box – was no ordinary…monster…

“Wait!” You exclaimed suddenly, the detective turning in shock to see what had disturbed you, when the box exploded – you screamed, covering your face as wood flew across the barn, splinters piercing your skin as you fell to the floor. Groaning, you pushed yourself up, spying the blood that trickled down your arm from a particularly large wood chip that had buried itself in your skin. Panicking, you turned to face Sebastian, the detective on the floor nearby.

“Sebastian!” You exclaimed, but he was quick to rise. Before him stood a burly man, broken chains hanging from his wrist as he picked up the chainsaw at his feet. It let out a deep growl, head enclosed in a cage that was sealed around its neck with large bolts, each piercing its throat. Its size was unlike any of the others…and…as it revved chainsaw, you found yourself unable to move. 

“What are you doing!” Sebastian cried, standing his ground. “Run!” His voice forced your body into autopilot and you scrambled to your feet – turning and running like he said. Away from the barn – up the street. Reaching the house at the end you grappled with the door, forcing it open and slamming it shut. Sweat clung to your forehead, chest heaving as your hands shook, clasping the handle of the door. Why – why were you shaking? Lifting your hands you watched them shiver, forming fists as you turned to the stairs. One of them stood above you, looking down on you with eyes that shone a deep red in the light. You had nothing to be scared of – you told yourself, approaching the stairs and walking towards the monster. They wouldn’t hurt you. Reaching the top step, you stood inches from the monster. Reaching out with your shaking hand you pressed it against the monster – giving it a gentle shove. It did nothing, just choked on its own saliva as it tried to comprehend what had just happened. You watched it stagger off, allowing you to take the final step to the top floor.  
You couldn’t just leave the detective, you told yourself…that thing wasn’t like the others – that was right – you could feel it, it would kill him, you knew it…you knew it…you could hear its chainsaw, its muffled cries, the gunshots. Running a hand through your hair you gripped it tight, glancing this way and that. Climbing onto the roof would have been better. That was when you saw it.

Something familiar…

Wasting no time, you head over to the chair at the end of the corridor…and there, on its surface, lay a crossbow. Now your hands shook properly, a smile formed on your lips, gingerly picking up the weapon. Resting it against your shoulder you looked down its slender frame. Running your fingers across the cool surface shivered unconsciously, teasing the metal string back ever so slightly. There was no denying it – chest heaving you almost laughed, picking up the bolt that lay next to it and examining the head. The blueprints were still a work in progress when you last saw them but this – this was the finished product. You’d helped design the bolts but…Ruben had made it…and now…  
It was in your hands…  
Hearing an explosion outside you snapped into action. Bolt and bow to hand you fled down the stairs with your new found confidence. Racing outside you failed to miss the goat, slipping and falling in the intestines – hitting the ground hard. 

“Ow-oh…for fuck sakes…” you hissed, pushing yourself up, the red liquid and innards clinging to your nightgown. Now isn’t the time – you told yourself, picking up the crossbow and its bolt and heading to the barn. There it was! Sebastian was climbing a ladder, the beast close behind him. But – you had the upper hand: attaching the bolt to the string you pulled it back, cocking the bow and aiming at the giant bully. Then – fired. The bolt planted itself firmly in the back of the monsters head – and yet, it still stood, Sebastian turning from his position on the stairs.

“(Y/N)? What are you doing – get away from here!” He cried as you stood proudly with the crossbow. The beast wouldn’t hurt you. Ruben would make sure. It turned to see what had attacked it, the bolt sticking out from the front of its skull, the bloodied head dripping down its face. And you found your confidence fade as it gripped its chainsaw. But it hadn’t attacked you yet, right…you let out a whimper, shrinking beneath it as it approach you, the piercing sound from the chainsaw ringing in your ears as it was raised above your head then – bang…the beast lowered its weapon, staggering backwards and falling – clearing the area of any hay or dust that may have laid beneath it. Crumpling to the floor you clutched the crossbow, letting out a nervous laugh as the detective dropped from the ladder, rushing over to your side.

“What were you thinking!” He exclaimed. “You could have gotten yourself killed!” You offered him a weak smile, pulling the crossbow onto your lap as you went to speak, when a gust of wind passed through the barn, a strange…scuttling sort of sound coming from the corpse beside you. Turning to face it, you saw the tiny red orbs seeping from its body, like little blood droplets floating just above the ground. Then – they rushed forwards – a sudden pain ripping through your stomach as you keeled over forcibly, screaming in agony as they rushed past your legs like a tidal wave. 

“(Y/N)!” Sebastian cried – resting his hands on your shoulder as he knelt in the tidal wave too, unaffected. You couldn’t see, eyes scrunched up tight – you didn’t hear Sebastian, or feel his touch. All you knew was pain – the pain of you belly being cut open – everything you loved, everything you knew being ripped away from you…so many images rushed through your mind…like memories – so much pain…the detective left your side momentarily, unable to console you, but realising it had something to do with those…pellets that surrounded you. Except…as he followed the trail outside he found they led to something else – or rather, someone…

~

The gate was open. The chainsaw helped with that. You tagged along behind the detective and Marcelo as they head deeper into the village. The pain gone. But...out of all those images, one stuck out in your mind – captivating you. Ruben. He’d felt so close…almost like he was right there…

“Are you okay (Y/N)?” Sebastian checked, concern scrawled across his face. Meeting his eyes you smiled, lacking the mirth that should have accompanied it.

“Yeah…I just…feel a bit woozy that’s all. I’ll be fine.” You caught Marcelo’s cold look out of the corner of your eye, feeling the hatred well up inside of you, a mixture of fear and hatred filling that void in your belly. There was some grim joy in seeing Marcelo though: because if he was inside STEM – then he’d been abandoned by the Administrator. Just a piece of rubbish to be tossed in the bin and forgotten about. But…

You weren’t invincible, you knew that now: meaning that you had to be careful. No more messing around. You refused to die in STEM. Not before you completed what you aimed to do. Not before you’d seen MOBIUS and all its associates' burn. Not until you’d found Ruben. 

And you were closer to him than you'd ever been before in the hellhole you shared.

You could feel it.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update however, with it being near Christmas time I'm working on far to many crappy pieces of fanart and other stories to have much time to focus on this one.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter though, Ruben will be making his comeback sooner than you think...

Distracted by your thoughts, the conversation between the pair ahead of you seemed quiet – Marcelo kept firmly in the corner of your eye. It’d been for the best – keeping yourself distracted, not that you could have helped it…but as Marcelo’s words drift to your ears you were soon snapped to your senses.

“Leslie was being treated here years ago. He’d come here thinking it was familiar and safe.” The poor thing, you thought bitterly, a patient under Marcelo’s care – it didn’t surprise you he’d run from the doctor.

“You know where we are?” Sebastian asked curiously, taking the opportunity to reload his gun whilst the peace lasted.

“My brother runs the Hospice.” Marcelo stated bluntly, almost ignoring the detective. “He’ll take us in.” You kept silent, knowing full well if Valerio was inside he probably wasn’t…human, anymore. But you held your tongue, respecting his brother enough not to bring it up – not to want it to happen. Chances were Sebastian had already taken this into prospective, the bullets loaded in the barrel of his gun probably for the better brother. 

“That didn’t answer my question.” The detective said coolly, Marcelo shooting him an uncertain look.

“I honestly don’t know. For all I know I’m losing my mind and you’re both a result of my delusional mind.” This time you literally bit into your tongue, teeth sliding to the tip and tugging off a bit of flesh. “But I’d like to think I still have a shred of dignity and an obligation to protect my patient. As an officer of the law you should feel the same way too.” He strode off towards the Hospice as the metallic taste of blood filled your mouth, teeth grit as you held down the vomit his words had induced. Dignity? An obligation to protect his patient? Sebastian fell to your side, muttering under his breath:

“I hope his brothers not a jerk too.” He breathed, some of the tension you’d felt slipping away.

“He’s not doing a great job protecting his patient either…” you hissed, “I’d say that shred of dignity is long gone.” It left him the moment he betrayed Ruben – published his work – maybe even before that, you thought grimly as the detective watched you closely.

“If you know where we are then have you met his brother before, or Marcelo?” He asked you – Marcelo piping up from the half open doors of the Hospice.

“Come on you two, we haven’t got all day.” Taking in a deep breath you turned to the detective with a weak smile.

“His brother’s an improvement.” You responded cheerfully, chuckling as you remembered your time painting for him, but Sebastian frowned, obviously not satisfied with your answer. But there was no time for you discuss the matter further as you entered the familiar hallway, Marcelo devising your next move. You were to look upstairs for any supplies whilst he and the detective searched for his brother downstairs. To you it was a clever ploy to separate you from Sebastian – you were a threat to him after all, and he needed all the protection he could get. He had no concern for protecting his patient. But you obliged, Sebastian giving the crossbow before you took to the stairs. Running a finger across the dusty banister you smiled, the only thing that’d changed about the building being how well kept it was…you wondered what Marcelo would say about you whilst you were gone…not that he could say much – you mused, chuckling to yourself as you stepped into the study room, observing the same strange liquids as before, able to identify the fleshy objects floating in their jars this time. He couldn’t say anything about you without revealing anything about him or Ruben. 

That’s what happened when your lives were so entwined with one another: yours and Ruben’s knotted lives holding a pin between the loops. Pulling the string would only end badly for him. 

From behind a door erupted a crash, a deep groaning drawing closer and closer…gripping the crossbow you felt the anxiety creep closer with each footstep – the incident with the chainsaw wielding best leaving you on edge. Flying open, the door crashed into the wall, startling you further as your finger felt for the trigger, aiming the bow towards the darkness. A flutter of white made your heart soar, soon falling as the monster stepped out. It was tangled in white fabric which had snagged on the nails embedded in its skull – dead eyes staring straight through you as if you weren’t even there. Unaware of the emotion it had struck in your heart. Lowering your weapon, you stepped towards it, lifting a hand and resting it against its head. 

“I thought you were someone else.” You sighed, unhooking the fabric from its head and letting it fall to the floor as the thing merely groaned, drool falling from its lips. Smiling you turned you attention to the room behind it – windows letting in what little moonlight there was. Shelves everywhere, and yet you found nothing of use. Passing one of the windows you stopped, resting against the wall and looking out over the village. It was like re-living your life, passing through every street you’d worked on in an attempt to finish early, see Ruben…your attention faltered as something caught your eye.  
Something reflecting in the glass – eyes…behind you – freezing you took in the pale features, contrasting against the darkness of her hair. The smile.

“Laura…” you breathed, turning to see nothing. Absolutely nothing. Focusing on the glass you saw the shelves behind you, the jars…the fabric, but…not her. Laura – Ruben – your chest heaved, brows furrowed as you ran a hand through your hair, gripping it tightly as you struggled to comprehend what had happened…what was happening? You had to be going insane – you told yourself, striding back into the study and closing the door, afraid you’d see something else. Marcelo had mentioned the pair of you being figments of his imagination. It could very well be true for you, you reasoned, knowing Laura wasn’t alive. And neither was that thing, you thought, the monster in the study remaining unmoved. At least, until a loud cry erupted from downstairs, its body lurching for the door – hitting the ground hard as a bolt lodged itself firmly in its skull.  
You weren’t going insane, you told yourself, Laura had to be alive…at least in Ruben’s mind…stepping over the body you proceeded downstairs, having done the monster a favour by killing it soon. But the cries – most likely they’d found Valerio. And it didn’t sound good.

~

Your suspicions had been confirmed. Maybe it was morbid curiosity, or the need to see it for yourself, but you’d entered the room to see the detective and the doctor stood over the body of Valerio – blistered, mutated head missing a quarter of his skull as he bled out onto the floor. Giving Sebastian back the crossbow you left the room, soon followed by the pair. All lost in your own thoughts. Leaving the Hospice behind, you head back out into the street, the detective walking beside you as Marcelo strolled on ahead. It made you wonder if he was keeping tabs on you, if Marcelo had said something. Still, you had to warn him.

“Sebastian.” You muttered, catching his attention. Opening your mouth to speak, you let out a sigh, looking at him sternly. “Whatever happens, you can’t trust Marcelo, he’s not who he says he wants you to believe.” The detective’s usual stern expression cracked a weak smile on his lips.

“Funny.” He stated bluntly. “He said the same thing about you.” You weren’t surprised, his words making you chuckle softly.

“I know I haven’t been entirely honest with you, but to answer your previous question, yes, I know Marcelo…” you trailed off, wishing you didn’t, “I’ve known him for a very long time. The truth is my family isn’t dead – my family…my husband and my son…we were separated before this mess happened.” You let out a deep sigh, glaring at Marcelo as he strode off confidently.

“It’s Marcelo’s fault we were separated and now…I have no idea where they are.” Saying it out loud really made it settle in, the feelings you’d tried to suppress. Forcing the smile back onto your face you beamed at the detective.

“That’s why I’m staying with you – hopefully I’ll be able to find them!” You declared, something in his eyes telling you he was thinking of Lily. It was sick thinking you could play that bond…

“Sorry for being so secretive - but I just want to find my family…I couldn’t trust you at first but…you’re a father aren’t you?” Sebastian snapped back to reality, stern expression returning.

“How did you know?” 

“It was your eyes.” You chirped. “I can just tell…” you left it at that, not wanting to delve further into the discussion. It was perfect timing too – Marcelo taking to a sprint all of a sudden. The next minute was panic, Sebastian chasing after the doctor who was following his patient, having called out the name Leslie as he’d entered a tiny shack of a house – leaving you to follow the pair…as homesick as before after seeing Laura, understanding how Ruben felt:

You knew you could find Ruben, and he was close…but your son…there was a chance you’d never be able to save him. And it made you sick to your stomach.


	8. Chapter 8

Proceeding down the stairs further into the basement you felt a shiver run down your spine. You’d caught up with Marcelo, the detective and yourself following him through the stone hall towards a door – an eerie red light cast from beside it – illuminating the scene. A silence hung over you, ears strained to detect the muffled cries of Leslie. 

“Be careful.” Sebastian said as the doctor pushed open the door, stepping into the light – vanishing behind the corner. Entering the room one by one, you found yourself slowing as your attention was drawn towards the wall – a single chair facing a mass of pictures, polaroid’s painting the red wall in black and white but…hearing Marcelo speak, desperate whimpers from Leslie, you soon found your interest directed elsewhere, peering around the cloth that hung from the ceiling to see the trio – the detective and Marcelo, in his arms a struggling boy, ashen skin and pale hair matching his tatty outfit. He reached out, clawing the air in an attempt to escape but the doctor’s grip was tighter – a pair of pasty blue eyes falling upon your eyes and widening.

“No, no – no no no!” He cried as you watched on helplessly: Marcelo restraining the poor boy. 

“We need to get Leslie out of here.” He growled, Sebastian nodding when he hesitated, turning sharply to the door.

“Wait – doc, I think something’s coming.” You hadn’t even heard anything, turning to see what had caught Sebastian’s attention and yelping as the door flung open – slamming into the wall behind it…the detective’s gun was aimed, ready to shot and yet, you both stared into thin air, a deep gurgling at the far end of the room emitting from thin air. 

“Shot…” you breathed, the detective’s finger on the trigger. He didn’t, waiting as the gurgling drew closer – a bit of cloth that hung from the ceiling moving – a gunshot piercing your ears as you flinched. It hit something though, an explosion of blood covering the floor as the source fell with thud…the body becoming visible as what remained of its head bled out, three tentacles thrashing wildly in place of a mouth. 

“Is it dead?” You asked, the detective approaching it cautiously, gun aimed at its chest. 

“I think so.” He replied, kicking its leg and gaining no response. “We should be careful though.” You waited, letting Marcelo and Leslie pass, the detective by your side. The words “can’t get out” echoing after the pair.

“Come on.” He sighed, giving you a nudge as you watched Marcelo escort Leslie back into the hall. Nodding slowly, you took a single step, the polaroid’s once again capturing your focus as Sebastian head for the exit. Slipping around the chair, you could almost picture Ruben sat in its groove – your fingers drifting along the dusty surface of the arm. Glancing at the pictures you froze, snapped from you fantasy as you met her eyes again, arms open in welcome as she looked out of the picture. They were all the same. Taking one between your fingers – you were oblivious to the detective hovering over your shoulder.

“What is it?” Sebastian asked, startling you as you quickly pulled the image to your chest.  
“It’s…” you trailed off as he took one of them off the wall, furrowing his brow.

“What the…” he himself seemed lost for words, both of you looking at the photos in your hands. They were all him – different photos of him. Not her. 

“Someone’s been watching you.” You muttered, tossing aside the photo and heading for the door. 

Someone was watching you go insane. 

It wasn’t Ruben though, Ruben wouldn’t do that to you, it was MOBIUS, they’d corrupted STEM. Although…at the end of the corridor stood Marcelo and Leslie, the doctor’s hands spread flat against a stone wall where there’d been stairs only minutes before. His patient stood behind him, hunched over as the doctor stared in disbelief at the sight before him. You knew that that, was the work of Ruben. He was guiding you, not torturing you. Sebastian soon caught up as Marcelo stepped back.

“The stairs are gone…” he breathed. You came up behind Leslie, the young boy uneasily muttering to himself.

“We must be collectively losing our minds.” Sebastian commented, Leslie repeating the last three words to himself as you stood by his side, watching him cautiously. You could hear the detective walking towards the group when Leslie suddenly threw his head back – shouting at the top of his lungs.

“Losing our minds!” He cried, repeating himself as Marcelo spun around to face him, everyone’s attention turned to him when he fell silent, lowering his head as if nothing had happened – your were fixated on him - something else catching Marcelo’s eye. The hands he held out to reassure Leslie soon raised defensively.

“Oh god…no…” It was then that the detective and yourself turned. It was then that your heart stopped. “Ruvik…it is you…” Marcelo’s words pierced your heart, he could see him – he was there – Ruben…you weren’t just seeing things. He stood opposite you, exactly as you remembered him, eyes meeting his briefly until your attention was snapped back to Leslie – a scream tearing through the air as he dropped to his knees, head clasped firm between his hands. You stood frozen, looking down on the boy as Marcelo crouched by his side, resting his hands on his patient’s shoulders to reassure him.

“Who the hell are you?” You heard Sebastian growl, gun drawn – fear stopping you from forcing the air out of your lungs as you turned to see Ruben one last time before he turned and walked away – disappearing behind the door.

“No!” You cried simultaneously with Marcelo, the doctor adding to his statement.  
“Don’t follow!” You agreed with Marcelo but…you couldn’t say it. Ignoring your pleas, the detective stepped towards the door, your vision blurring as everything seemed to lose focus – the detective disappearing... 

“Sebastian!” Marcelo called as you stared down the empty corridor, the door gone...along with Ruben. There was no reply. Not a single sound save for Leslie’s whimpers. He’d been right there…if only you’d taken a couple of steps forwards then – taking in a deep breath you fought the tears that welled in your eyes, clenching the fabric on your nightgown into tight knots. Behind you, Marcelo helped up his patient – beady eyes staring you down.

“You planned this didn’t you?” He hissed. “You led Ruben right to us, to separate us – I don’t know what you’re after (Y/N) but I won’t let you lay a hand on Leslie!” His words made your legs weak, anger turning your face as red as you turned on him.

“You think I want to be here Marcelo?” You yelled. “You of all people should know exactly how long I’ve been stuck in here – and that-” feeling the tears run down your cheek you grit your teeth.

“That was the first time I’ve seen Ruben since I saw his brain in a goddamn glass tube!” He flinched, obviously not expecting you to reply with such animosity, a scowl forming on his lips. You let out a deep sigh, sides shaking as you tried to hold in the tears – releasing your grip on your dress, letting it all go…at least, you told yourself, Ruben was alive and well. A futile attempt to calm down.

“Then…he hasn’t spoken to you at all?” Marcelo inquired, as if you were a patient.

“No.” You stated bluntly, eyes drifting to Leslie as he fidgeted uncomfortably. “Not once. Like I said, that’s the first time I’ve seen him in ages.”

“Interesting…” you didn’t respond to his comment, too frustrated and too confused to bother with the doctor. “I wonder why he hasn’t approached you.” You couldn’t think. Marcelo made a good point but it was something that had bothered you for a long time, and you didn’t need him saying it aloud. Neither doors remained, yet you could see a staircase leading down somewhere. That would be the way you went. As you began to move, you heard Marcelo call out behind you.

“Wait!” He cried. “(Y/N), where are you going?” 

“Away from you.” You deadpanned – unhappy to see the doctor by your side seconds later…but, from behind his shoulder you could see Leslie, Marcelo keeping a firm hold of him. Descending into what looked like the decrepit halls of an old hospital, you dipped your head to see Leslie’s face, his pale blue eyes meeting yours fearfully, averted for a second until he met them again, a faint smile crossing your lips. Returning your attention to the hall, you couldn’t help but ask, soothed by Leslie’s innocence in the whole matter.

“Why did you call him Ruvik?” Marcelo shot you an uncertain look, raising an eyebrow at you as if the answer were obvious.

“I see…” he murmured to himself, “I forget you would have never heard that name before…it’s…the nickname given to Ruvi-I mean Ruben after he was connected to STEM as the Core. They crossed Ruben and Victoriano and began referring to him by the name Ruvik.”

“To spit on his grave.” You added, Marcelo nodding.

“Unfortunately so.” He faced you with a stern look. “I know you won’t believe me, but I was horrified when I saw what had happened to him. He was my student, and…someone I held dear even if we disagreed on a lot of things. I didn’t want to see him like that. I didn’t want any of this to happen, for both your sake's.” A shadow fell over you face as you picked holes in everything he said. You didn’t believe him one bit. But you didn’t reply. He could say whatever he wanted but it didn’t change your opinion on him, or change anything he’d done. He knew this too, he knew the gravity of the situation. How precariously his life hung in the balance.

“My only duty now is to protect Leslie. Please. You must have some sort of power in this world. You have to help me.” The laughter came naturally.

“After all this time you still come to me to help me with your issues…” you sighed, as disgusted as you were amused, “you’re mistaken though, I’m omnipotent, I don’t even have any control over this world. However, most of those things don’t attack me, but…one has, so I’m not invincible, but that being said, if you stay with me you should be okay.” 

“Oh thank you!” Marcelo breathed as you smiled at Leslie once more.

“I’m only doing it for him.” You added quickly, to prevent Marcelo from getting the wrong idea as you motioned to his patient. “If you get lost or leave my side I won’t come looking for you.”

“Of course.” With that in mind he’d be harder to lose, you thought bitterly. But someone had to be honest.

~

It was like a maze, everything the same, each corridor leading to another door which led to a corridor like the last. With the need to protect Leslie from any threats the pressure you’d felt before was nothing compared to what you felt now. Sebastian could have taken care of himself, but Leslie…if he decided to take off again, or if anything grabbed him there’d be helping himself. That was right, you told yourself, following a strict routine as you came to the next corner. Holding out your hand you got them to stop, Marcelo keeping a firm grip on Leslie. Then, you approached the corner, peering around the edge to check for any potential threats. Knowing the coast was clear, you beckoned to them, leading them down another corridor. Towards another door. 

“Where are we going?” Marcelo asked under his breath.

“I don’t know.” You responded quietly. “I don’t know where we are and no where’s safe so…” you trailed off as you came to another corner.

“It seems it’d be best if we tried to find Sebastian again.” Or Ruben.

“Agreed.” Marcelo breathed as you took to the edge. You could hear him soothing Leslie behind you as he muttered something about not being safe, making you wonder if he knew what was around the corner. Your eyes falling upon the creature as it stood there idly, a zombie with no mind. It was like the other ones, the ones that didn’t hurt you. A relief. Motioning to Marcelo to stay put, you slid from around the corner, bare feet almost silent on the tiled floor – allowing you to sneak up on it like a predator, gently scooping a substantial shard of glass from the ground as you drew nearer…closer until – smack - as you buried the glass in its skull a sharp pain tore through your hand, making you yelp as you drew back your hand. The creature fell forwards, landing with a thud as you clung to your wrist, staring at your hand in horror as blood poured from the wide slit in your palm. 

“Shit.” You hissed, eyes welling as the pain seemed to affect every nerve in your arm. “Oh god…” glancing around you searched for something to bind the wound but unable to find anything. Gritting your teeth you trudged back to Marcelo who immediately attempted to take your hand but you clutched it to your chest, blood dripping down your wrist.

“It’s fine Marcelo.” You snapped, the doctor shaking his head.

“No it’s not – at least let me bind it for you!” He replied sternly, Leslie watching anxiously. Marcelo fumbled around in his pockets, frowning.

“I don’t have any bandages on me, but maybe we can find some in here. This is a hospital after all.” 

“Maybe…” you growled, a numb throbbing surrounding the wound. It was the same hand that’d been scarred as a child – the thought of Marcelo binding it nowhere near as pleasant as Ruben. Not wasting any time you continued down the hall. You had to find something for your hand. But you had to keep moving forwards – you injured hand making you twice as cautious. Corridor after corridor there was no threat, except…staring at…whatever it was, it glistening like a beacon from across the hall. Marcelo stood behind you curiously, unable to see past the wall.

“What is it?” He asked as you stepped left your position.

“I don’t know…wait there…” you trailed off as you walked towards it, leaving the pair safely tucked around the bend. It drew you closer – whatever it was…at first you thought it was a trap, but as you stood over it, the light no longer reflecting into your eyes you noticed it was a note...taking the glass in your hand you admired it, like a ruby in the dim light as the crimson liquid bled onto your fingers. Taking the parchment – a potent mix of fear and excitement coursed through your veins as you read the words – recognised the handwriting – but how…the blood from your fingers blending with the ink as you gripped it tight, it’s familiar words comforting you:

“You told me you’d never run away because there was nowhere you could go. By now though, we both know that’s a lie. There’s always been somewhere for you to go. A place where you’re welcome.

Come home (Y/N).”

As you read the words you felt a knot swell in your throat…knowing…he still – the walls of the hospital suddenly groaning as if under deep stress, everything going blurry, a piercing white noise piercing your ears and forcing you to cover your ears as you hunched over, eyes closed in pain. The very floor shifting beneath your feet.

The note remained clenched tightly in your fist, blood trickling from your wounded hand into your ear and down your cheek as some sort of pain shook every part of your body until there was nothing. No pain – silence. Opening your eyes though…you felt your heart sink, stood opposite an ornate mirror, your reflection staring back at you in shock…behind you, another reflection. A smile on her face.


	9. Chapter 9

Questions flooded your mind like a tidal wave.

“Where am I? How did I get here – no who are you?” You blurted out in a stream of consciousness, turning to face the stranger as she stood there idly, expression unchanging.

“So many questions, so little time.” She soothed, voice echoing throughout the hall like some sort of ghost – there, inside your head…surely you weren’t hallucinating, you thought desperately as she gracefully turned, white dress flowing behind her.

“Follow me.” You did, no questions asked this time, hoping for some sort of answer as you passed into a reception, everything so dim, every colour but the pink of her cardigan faded like an old painting. 

“You must be new here.” The woman continued with a sigh.

“Where is here?” You asked again, the woman rounding the front desk.

“You’re in a hospital.” A hospital? Gripping the note tight in one hand, you felt the sharp sting in the other, glancing down at the blood stained limb, holding it out so the nurse could see.

“Would it be possible to have my hand bandaged?” She simply stared at it.

“I’m afraid there’s nothing I can do.” She soothed, pulling a nail file from a draw. “There are no rooms available at the minute but you’re welcome to stay as long as you want.” Thrown off by her unusually calm behaviour, you glanced around the reception. A chair sat behind a grated door to your right, the hallway to your left. There was a newspaper stand and a…a notice board – forced to do a double take, you originally thought the papers lining the board meant nothing, until you looked a second time, something catching your eye.

“What’s wrong?” The nurse asked as you walked hesitantly towards the board.

“Nothing…” you breathed, taking the corner of one of the papers between your fingers, quickly releasing it as blood seeped into the parchment. Amidst all the random sheets pinned carelessly to the board stood two posters. A young boy with a stern face and a young girl with a forced smile...you almost didn’t recognise yourself, as if looking at a stranger, her eyes lacking any emotion…unaware her friend was still alive. Ruben’s poster hung beside yours, once blonde hair neatly combed as he collar choked him, his father’s hand just visible on his shoulder. His eyes bearing the beginnings of a hatred that would lead him to murder…the click of heels drew you attention to the nurse as she stood by your side.

“Hmm…” she hummed, pointing to the missing poster, “she looks a lot like you. Do you have a sister?” You did at one point, you thought, Laura’s picture the only one that was missing…

“Listen.” You began, facing the nurse. “I need to get out of here, I need to find this boy.” You pointed to Ruben, the nurse tilting her head.

“There’s no way out of here.” You heart sank, the lights flickering, making you yelp as the bulb exploded, plunging you into darkness. “You’ll never escape us (Y/N). There is no running.” That voice – dread clung to your body like a hundred clawed hands, the air choking you as you stared into the darkness, knowing you were being watched, feeling his presence…

“I’ve been watching you (Y/N)…I have to say I’m impressed by your perseverance, what a waste of a good agent.” Unable to speak, you remained rooted to the spot, the Administrator – the Devil, observing you from the shadows like a coward. 

“You think everything will be okay if you run to Ruben, you think you’ll be able to save your son?” He growled. “This world is mine – and everyone in it!” A bright light flickered above you, illuminating the figure that towered over you.

“And there is nothing you can do…” the light grew brighter, forcing you to look away, “are you okay?” 

“Are you okay? You look rather pale.” The nurse repeated as you stood in the dim room, bloody hand prints clawing down her smiling face as she waited for you to reply, sweat beading your skin as you shook – the lingering terror turning to hatred as you felt your skin crawl.

“I…I need to get out of here. There must be a way out.” You stated, the nurse pointing to what had been the grated door, instead a hallway…

“I look forward to your next visit.” She purred gently as you took to the hallway without another word, unable to even offer her half a smile. The Administrator having been stood in the exact spot she occupied right before your eyes. You had no more words for her. Striding down the corridor you didn’t look back, a sinister feeling telling you if you did you wouldn’t like what you saw. Shortening the distance between the end of the corridor and yourself, you reached out, snatching the handle to the door and stepping through, wincing in pain as your bloody hand slipped across the handle…freezing…eyes wide you hand fell to your side as you staggered forwards – quick to look over your shoulder, certain of what you’d see…the fountain…the overgrown garden and the gates…it felt like your emotions were on a carousel, moving from one extreme to another, round and round and round, a nervous laugh escaping your lips as you spun around childishly, arms outstretched as you watched the chandelier twirl up above.   
You were home!   
The mansion still standing in STEM…Ruben...you were finally home, so where was he to greet you? Trotting to the music room you found it empty, the dining room empty – the smile began to fade from your lips, but you felt like you could fly as your heart soared, confined by bones. Running up the stairs you ran your fingers danced along the banister, hearing a loud crash from the library and almost falling up the last few steps. Bounding through the door you opened your mouth to speak, exhaling as the creature stood from its meal, glass bottle held threateningly in its hand…dropping the note you’d held onto so passionately, you smiled at the creature, lacking any sort of mirth as you stepped towards it. Removing the bottle from its hand you raised it above its head in one swift stroke, chest heaving as you couldn’t bring yourself to bring it back down…Ruben was…here…you thought, lowering your arm and dropping the bottle with a smash as tears welled in your eyes.   
He had to be…

He wasn’t in the library but that was okay, right? There were still other rooms you hadn’t checked. Pacing down the hall your feet were silent against the polished wood, entering his old room and stepping inside. Empty. Passing through into his sister’s room you found it empty as well, a painting of sunflower hung on her wall…finding yourself back in the corridor you rounded the corner at the end, not bothering to look in the bathroom as you walked towards the door at the end of the hall. If he wasn’t there…then…you screwed up your face, tear stinging in your eyes as they threatened to fall. Reaching the barrier between you and your sanity, something caught you ears – giggling – Laura’s laughter – hesitantly taking the handle your hand shook, pushing down weakly and letting to door open itself, no longer held in place. As it parted you laughed too, sides shaking as the tears finally gave way, trickling down your cheeks as you stepped into the empty room. Laughter turning to sobs you sat by the end of the bed, hugging your legs as you cried into your dress, adding tears into the list of things that ruined it.   
But you cried – unsure why you were alone – what you’d done wrong – what you’d done to deserve being thrown into a living hell when all you wanted was to be happy. You gripped the fabric of your damp dress, crying like the pathetic child you were and there was nothing else you could do…you don’t know how long you must have sat there in tears…but it felt like an eternity, leaving you empty as they left your body until you sat there like one of those creatures…a husk, a mindless zombie waiting to be picking off if you were lucky enough. Glancing down at your dress you counted the stains: blood, water, tears, mud – you really were filthy, feet just as caked in muck the skin torn and bloodied from walking over rocks and glass. The bruise across your stitched belly blindingly obvious as you sat curled up…the pain numb and faded. Yet, the worst part was feeling the hole in your chest, devoid of all emotion as you sat there…waiting for him to return, the only warmth you felt from the wound on your hand.

How long had it been…? 

All that time he would have been able to feel your pain, the fear, the hope – and not once had he approached you, the only time you’d seen him he vanished without a trace, leaving you with Leslie and his doctor. You couldn’t understand. Pushing yourself up, you perched on the end of the bed, sinking into the soft mattress, the covers luring you in as you pushed yourself back until your feet were no longer hanging off the edge. Lying back, you rest against his pillow, closing your eyes as you let go of all the hatred and sorrow…too tired to think or feel. All you wanted to do was sleep…smiling to yourself as a single thought crossed your mind.

“Maybe if I fall asleep I’ll wake up beside him.”

~

You recognised that you were dreaming this time: laid on the operating table, held down by invisible hands as you stared at the gaping hole in your stomach, blood trickling from the table - drip, drip, dripping onto the floor...lowering your head you laid there empty…listening to the drip, drip, drip. The ticking, clicking, jittering sound you’d heard before. Staring at the ceiling you smiled, listening to the drip, tick, drip, click, dripping. It wasn’t your son. You told yourself not to look, knowing it wasn’t your son. Yet, curiosity got the better of you, you had to see…a pair of pasty blue eyes meeting yours, scruffy hair as dirty as his clothes as he sat hunched on the floor, rocking back and forth, repeating your name in his utterances.

“Leslie…” no words came out as you tried to speak – the clicking louder than before. You had to protect him, you thought, that single thought taking over your mind. You could protect him…feeling a sharp sting in your palm, you glanced down at the open wound – fear – no, terror coursing through your veins as the wound hurt, your body lashing out on its own as you tried to escape the pain – tried to get to Leslie.

“Leslie!” You cried, a screech tearing through the air as you tried to escape – everything going dark as the binds that held you down snapped – everything becoming bright as you lurched backwards. Panting, gasping in pain, you clung to your palm as it dripped with alcohol…back in bed…heart racing. Not slowing as your attention was immediately drawn to him. Ruben. A bloodied towel hung over his shoulder as he sat by your side, the culprit bottle in his hand as he looked down on you.

“Give me your hand.” You ignored his order, throwing yourself back as he reached for it, gasping as you pressed your hand into the bed, buckling onto your side as it burnt. 

“Don’t be stupid.” He growled, standing this time as you shuffled to the other side of the bed. “Give me your hand.” 

“Not until you tell me where you’ve been!” You barked, clutching your wrist as you sat, wincing as the alcohol seeped into your flesh. A shadow fell over his face, barely giving you time to think as he vanished, a fist forming around your wrist – adrenaline kicking in as you instinctively panicked, forcing yourself forwards as he kept a firm grip on you…a foot planting itself firmly in his stomach as you lashed out…the immediate regret you felt disappearing in spite as he kept a hold of you. 

“Why do you care about my hand so much when I get one tiny cut? Why couldn’t you come see me when I woke up? Why have you been avoiding me like some kind of plague? I thought I knew you but I can’t…I just can’t understand what’s going on inside that tortured mind of yours anymore…so, you have to tell me…please, why?” He still didn’t speak, gripping your wrist as he held your gaze, devoid of all emotion…you didn’t fight it this time, not wanting to fight – his grip loosening on your wrist as he pulled it closer, tipping the bottle and splashing alcohol onto the wound as your grimaced, bearing the pain as silence hung over you. A bitter silence you resented as he bandaged your hand…gently winding the fabric around your hand again and again until he’d finished, sticking it down and letting go of your hand as you forced yourself not to take it again…you’d missed his touch…but you wanted answers more than…him. 

“You need to change.” Was his next command. “You’re filthy.” Lips curling into a smile you looked down on the mess you’d made of yourself – Ruben continuing as he turned, hood covering his face…walking away from you…

“I’ll find some clothes for you. You should probably have a bath too whilst you’re here.” 

“So…” you trailed off, fingers trailing along the bandages on your hand, “you’re going to make me leave?” Each word was poison on your tongue as he hesitated, door to hand as he tilt his head back at you.

“It’d be better for us to be further apart. For your own good.” 

His words forced the poison down your throat, but you had it now: that silver lining that would get you the answers you wanted… you just had to wait a bit longer. Think. There was no rushing this. No rushing him unless you wanted to lose him…whatever it was that was haunting him more than Marcelo, or MOBIUS.

At least you already knew one thing, you thought, any bitterness you held subsiding as you watched him leave. Even if what he’d done was wrong…it was for your own good.

He still loved you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, finally got this chapter done! Sorry for the wait <3


	10. Chapter 10

Bathing in the water, it lapped gently at your arm as you rest your bandaged hand against the side of the bath…it’d been awhile since he left to search for some clothes but you didn’t worry, knowing he’d come back. It’d given you time to soak at least, wash off all the dirt that stuck to you, the warm water soothing your aching muscles and cleaning the cuts that festooned your delicate skin. Fingers dancing along the stitches that twist around the scarring on your belly. Hues of purple and pasty yellows decorating the rims. How you hadn’t ripped the stitches out during your time in STEM was beyond you. A knock on the door brought you round, Ruben’s voice carrying through the wooden barricade.

“I found you something to wear.” He said simply.

“Thank you…can you bring it in here for me please?” There was no reply, but the handle clicked, Ruben soon entering without a word, not even passing you a glance as he went to put the dress he’d found by the sink. You didn’t have to wait any longer now, you thought…

“Before you go…” you chirped, trying to maintain a smile as you trailed off, “can you explain something to me.” He stood by the sink, a hand resting against the dress, silent. Until, he sighed. 

“Fine.” Rising from the water you rest against the edge of the bath, head in your arms as you observed him closely.

“I want you to explain why it’s in my best interests to be far from you.” There was no hesitation this time, no stalling – the answer coming freely.

“So you don’t get hurt.” He stated bluntly.

“I want you to explain Ruben not-”

“My name isn’t Ruben!” He barked, startling you significantly as he turned to face you, bitter hatred in his eyes – but, it wasn’t aimed at you as he averted his gaze, scowling to himself.

“My name is Ruvik now, you of all people should know this.” He spat, making you want to step out the bath, stroll up to him and slap him, but you didn’t.

“I don’t care what your name is Ruben – I care about you. That’s why I need you to explain why I should stay away from you…” he remained silent, teeth grit. Letting out a hefty sigh you let the tears well in your eyes.

“It seems I was mistaken…I’m sorry for bothering you Ruvik, I thought you were somebody else...” you could see him tense, see the conflict in his face, knowing it was a good thing as much as it pained you. Reaching to the floor, you took the towel that awaited you, standing and wrapping it around yourself. If Ruben wasn’t here...then…there was no point, you thought, feeling yourself staring off the edge of that cliff, the dark depths of the ocean beneath you…the estate in the distance. There was no way out of STEM. And you were all alone. You'd abandoned your son for nothing. The best thing you could do would be – strolling to the sink you reached for the dress, ignoring the stranger beside you.

“Don’t.” Ruben breathed. You ignored him. Taking the dress you passed by him, leaving the bathroom and heading for your room one last time. You should have perished in the fire that burnt it down long ago. But you’d fix everything. You’d see Laura again. Laying the dress down on the bed, you went to remove the towel when a pair of arms wrapped around your waist, immediately snatching all the breath from your lungs. 

“(Y/N), don’t…” he breathed, tone wavering as he buried himself in your neck, your sides heaving suddenly as you tried not to cry, “I can’t stand it anymore.” 

“Stand what Ruben?” You managed, resting your head against his as a knot grew in your throat.

“How unhappy you are.” He told you. “How desperately you’ve searched for me – it’s torture (Y/N), I can feel everything – hear every thought but I know I can’t let you near me. All the pain you feel is because of me. I told you I wouldn’t let anyone hurt yet you’ve been hurt and hurt and hurt and I can’t protect you. If you’d never had anything to do with me you’d have never been hurt…that’s why…I never approached you when you woke up. I thought you wouldn’t get hurt if I kept my distance but I was wrong.” You couldn’t contain the tears any longer as you rest your hands against his.

“Ruben if I’d never met you I would never have left my father!” You cried. “I would have never felt true happiness or known what it felt like to be loved – when we were taken by MOBIUS I didn’t care as long as I had you Ruben…you’re all I’ve ever needed to be happy and these things that’ve happened, all the pain I’ve felt, all the pain we’ve gone through together, I’ve gone through because I love you and I don’t want to lose you. I’ve chosen to stand by your side no matter what – surely you should know this – surely you can see everything…” he clutched you tight.

“I’m not as helpless young girl anymore Ruben,” you continued, “but I still need you. So please don’t make me go. Not without promising me you won’t leave me again.” You felt his body shudder, your heart stopping as you felt his tears. 

“I’ll take that as a promise then…” you soothed, brow creased as you smiled, the bitter-sweet reunion confusing your body as you felt joy for the first time in…ages…a joy that was contrasted with the shock of him crying, something you thought you’d never witness. But you were there for him, like you said you would.

~

He said he was proud of you – reassured you that you weren’t wrong in leaving your son behind and that you’d get him back one day. And you believed him. Because he had a plan…sat in the library you chat like you used to do, though it was mostly you relating your journey to him, something he would have known about already, but listened to all the same. Then he told you about the world you were in. You knew how STEM worked for the most part, but you hadn’t known about his influence as the Core. The creatures, you knew they were his doing. You’d somewhat worked out he controlled them, although some he couldn’t. What you didn’t know was his “influence” had turned them into what they were, and that you too, were susceptible to becoming one of them. He was limiting your exposure, buying you time whilst he worked on getting you both out. That was where his plan came into action – it was a plan that made you…uneasy. A plan you’d go through with…but you didn’t like it.

Because it involved Leslie.

“You’ve gotten soft.” Ruben sighed as he sat beside you, fingers entwined with your hair as you rest against him.

“So I have.” You purred, chuckling to yourself, needing no context behind his statement. You were to be his pawn, keeping an eye on the others that roamed in STEM. The detective, Marcelo. Make sure none of them stepped out of line, making sure they stayed on track. Ruben would be watching too of course but he had others things to prepare whilst waiting for Leslie to be delivered to him. You were slightly concerned for the detective but it was more for his wife’s sake: knowing how they must feel. But now you had Ruben back, your own family was your priority. You’d do anything. And you needed to get out. To find your son before MOBIUS corrupted him or cut him open or worse. And you’d have Ruben with you…

Soon you were graced with sleep, a wholesome, untroubled sleep, one you cherished, even when you woke to find yourself alone – but not forgotten…crows cawing as you stirred on the hard ground. In a place you were all too familiar with. Why you were sent there you didn’t know, but you’d soon find out. The market square was about as lively as it’d ever been, the rising sun painting the sky blood orange, illuminating the morning face of the angel that towered over you…

“Look over there Sebastian!” You heard a voice exclaim, turning wide eyed to see the detective and his new friend…or by the looks of it, partner – both of them dressed in similar attire…Sebastian rushing over to your side.

“(Y/N)!” He gasped. “What are you doing here?” Feigning injury, you groaned as he helped you up, holding your head with a grimace. What you'd expect waking up on the hard ground.

“I…I don’t know Sebastian…” you muttered, offering him a weak smile, “I guess that’s nothing new though…” he let out a sigh of relief as his partner came forwards, extending his hand.

“Joseph Oda. It’s a pleasure to meet you.” You took his hand, shaking it firmly, introducing yourself before joining their group, moving through the market – searching for resources. At least they did…allowing you to linger behind them as you passed each stand, remembering what was sold at each of them, vaguely picturing the sullen faces of those that tended each stall…coming to your own. Stopping at the clothed table you could almost see yourself sat there, hear Laura’s laugh as her and Ruben approached you, asking you to play. Happy memories, you told yourself, turning and continuing on your way, Sebastian leading you through a gate.

“Where do you suppose we are?” Sebastian asked as Joseph coughed heartily, voice hoarse as he replied.

“More like when,” he managed, “this architecture seems straight from the middle ages.” 

“Yeah but there’s electricity and elevators. This can’t be real.” The detective commented.

“It’s like…jumbled up memories…” Joseph mused – making you smile. He was sharp.

“I used to sell artwork at the market we just passed through when I was a child so…it could well be, but I’ve never been past the gates so this…this must be someone else’s memories.” You explained, both of them listening curiously. Joseph opened his mouth to speak but as he drew air into his lungs he coughed suddenly, coughing and coughing as he held his arm out, staggering to the side and falling against a wall - gripping his throat. Whatever it was blocking his windpipe soon came out – blood spewing from his mouth as the sound of groans nearby caused the detective to curse. Going to his friend’s side, he hooked his arm over his shoulder, pulling him along with ease. Guiding the group to a small house, he lent Joseph against a wall.

“Let’s hide in here for a minute.” Sebastian sighed, Joseph sliding down the wall as he caught his breath. You stood by the detective as he pulled out a flask, giving it a shake and scowling.

“Is this what it was like Seb?” After the accident?” Joseph asked, the detective concealing the flask, scowl growing.

“I never put a gun to my head.” He growled, Joseph shaking his head as he rest wearily.  
“No, of course not, just quietly sank into a bottle.” The detective sighed, whatever was being said making you very uncomfortable.

“We can’t all be perfect Joseph. It never affected my work. But I don’t think this is the appropriate time for you to bring this up.” Sebastian glanced in your direction as you met his gaze, confused and concerned.

“Your right…but I never filed the report because I worried about your work Sebastian. I want you to know that.” The detective ignored this statement, Joseph looking up at him with dejected eyes as there was another chorus of deranged howls from outside. The droning cries of monsters just beyond the confines of the walls.

“I need my partner right now.” Sebastian finally said, attention directed to what he could find in the house, leaving you alone with Joseph. He sat on the floor, head hung – where he’d…tried to put a gun. Approaching him slowly, you crouched by his side, head tilt as you offered him a weak smile.

“Are you okay?” You asked. He smiled back, nodding his head.

“Yes thank you…(Y/N)…I’m just, turning into one of those things, slowly.” He explained as you both stood, his gaze darting this way and that as he took in his surroundings with great curiosity. So that's what Ruben's influence did, you thought to yourself...pitying the poor man.

“I’m sorry you had to hear that.” He added. You shook your head, unsure what had really happened, but you knew one thing.

“It’s fine…” you soothed, “it’s like Sebastian said, not everyone’s perfect and given the circumstance, it’s understandable you’d be a bit shaken.”

“A bit?” Joseph repeated, making you chuckle as he pulled out a black bound notebook from his pocket. “I’m going to check out the symbols on the wall here, they could be useful although we should get going soon. Would it be okay if you gave me some space until then?” He asked and you obliged willingly, deciding to go check up on Sebastian. Except, as you passed into the other room he wasn’t there. A mirror lay on a table…a mirror that looked somewhat familiar, almost drawing you to it, but not as much as the light that caught the corner of your eye. Spinning around you saw the lighthouse that you’d seen many times as a child. The lighthouse in the city. Gingerly climbing over the rubble of the broken wall you checked up and down the path for the detective, but he was nowhere to be found.

“Sebastian?” You called, the light from the lighthouse coming round again, blinding you as you covered your face…finding yourself stood at the alter…the alter of a church...confused by the sudden move you questioned Ruben in your head. Why bother moving you to the church if you were heading there anyway? Unless, there was something you had to do, you told yourself, stepping from the stage and into the aisle, hand hovering above the pews as you strode along the stone floor. It was as gorgeous as you remembered it, free from the corrupt officials that once controlled it and pious sinners that had once inhabited its walls. You probably would have married within the same walls had you lived a normal life blind to the truth. Caught up in your daydreams you nearly leapt onto the chandelier as the door swung open…the sound of heels echoing from behind a pillar. A voice.

“Get you…get you…the church – safe…” that voice – a cold looking woman appeared, another cop, her gun almost immediately aimed at you as you held up your hands, unable to draw your eyes from the young boy behind her.

“Who are you?” She called out confidently, but before you could speak, Leslie answered.

“(Y/N), (Y/N)…” he whimpered, hunched over as he scampered from behind his guardian, the woman telling him to stop but, he didn’t…

“Leslie…” you breathed as he shift uncomfortably before you, hands shaking as he fret.

“(Y/N), church…get you…get you…” the woman lowered her aim as you reached out gently, stroking the boys hair as you took his shoulder, making sure to meet his eyes no matter how much he tried to avert his gaze.

“It’s okay Leslie. It’s okay.” You soothed.

“Who are you and how do you know Leslie?” The woman asked again. You looked up. Leslie pointing behind the woman.

“He’s here!” He cried, falling silent as he backed himself into you, not giving you a chance to reply as you all faced him. Ruben. Strolling ever closer as the woman’s gun was raised. Leslie was your only priority, cradling the boy’s shoulders as the woman pushed you both back.

“Ruvik - what do you want with me?” She barked, as he continued his way down the aisle.

“You?” He snarled. “I’m just making sure you’re doing your job. Just like me, I doubt they want damaged goods.” 

“Back up! He’s coming with me!” She exclaimed with confidence, yet her actions betrayed her true emotions as she held an arm out defensively, protecting the two of you as Ruben approached…each word that left her mouth coming back to haunt her as Ruben continued.

“Oh…I hope so.” A purr. “I needn’t remind you the consequences for failure. You’re people aren’t the only people counting on this boy.” He pressed on, the woman’s aim unsteady as you Leslie muttered to himself.

“You need him to get out.” Leslie had been your only priority…but, as his body tensed, you couldn’t help but let go, watching in horror and awe as he rose his head steadily.

“As do I.”


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoo~ another instalment finally ready to be posted...sorry this one took awhile to do but I was struggling with how I wanted this chapter to go seeing as we're getting closer to the end...I hope my decision was the right one! Enjoy.

Leslie.

The woman fell into the pew, the aim of her gun remaining steadily on Ruben as Leslie strode from between the pair of you, circling her like a predator on prey. Her fickle gaze shot between them, your own fixated on Leslie as he walked with newfound confidence. That of Ruben’s…

“We’re all their pawns, eventual victims.” He stopped, all three of you standing around the woman as she kept herself ready.

“They killed me. They ripped me apart and took what they needed. I will destroy what they wish to control.” As he finished the lady seemed to make the connection, turning from Ruben to Leslie with lingering uncertainty. 

“Ruvik?” She stated, locking eyes with Leslie. The gun pointed at Ruben, the woman falling silent when suddenly a hand flew to her head, a cry of pain tearing through her throat. Falling to her knees she struggled to keep herself up, her…pain reminiscent of Joseph’s, you thought, keeping your distance from the situation. Panting she stood bravely, yelling to stop as she lift the gun once again.

“Let him go!” She cried, about to pull the trigger when Leslie shot forwards, hand outstretched – gripping her neck and forcing her back.

“He, is my vessel…” Ruben growled, both he and his new body in unison, the poor woman choking as she gripped Leslie’s arm, “I, am in control.” He brought her back up, the woman slapping his hand away and forcing Leslie back – your body lurching forwards but…you couldn’t bring yourself to put your body between Leslie and the gun that was aimed at him now…not because you didn’t want to protect him…but Ruben was in control…you had no right to interfere.

“I sense a conflict of interest. Just what was your mission exactly? Do you think their all prying eyes can’t see in here? They’ve been watching you, Kid.” Ruben was in control, you told yourself as her aim flew between them, Leslie striding forwards towards her…her aim finally resting on him. Body tensed you couldn’t breath as her finger rest on the trigger, slowly pulling back – at point blank range it’d – unable to hold yourself back any longer a sudden wave of dark smoke appeared from behind you, stopping you in your tracks and enveloping you in a matter of seconds. A foul, rotten stench filling your lungs…the church, gone…

“Leslie!” You cried, hands out as you stepped forwards hesitantly…but there was nothing there. No sound. No Leslie.

“Ruben?” Nothing. Did he move you so you didn’t see Leslie get shot? Did Leslie get hurt? No – he wouldn’t have…and he wouldn’t have moved you. You weren’t even sure if it was Ruben that’d moved you…a sinister feeling of dread hanging over you as you manoeuvred through the smoke. Something at the back of your head telling you to keep moving.  
Don’t stop.  
Keep going…it wasn’t long before the smoke that blinded you began to fade, losing the thick dark hues it bore, fading to a thin mist, illuminated by what looked like flames in the distance…leaving the smoke you waded through the mist, travelling along a dim corridor: torches burning bright in the distance. Passing a glance over your shoulder all you could see was the corridor. The cold air contrasting with the warm colours that surrounded you…it was silent…continuing forwards you paced across the dusty stone floor, straining your eyes and ears for any sign of life. You could swear, you could hear something in the distance…in the darkness beyond the torches, beyond your sight…something…like metal being hit against metal, a clanging sort of noise…you’d been uncertain of it at first…but as it grew louder. You knew you weren’t hearing things. You could hear it in the distance. Fear lit like a match inside you as you realised whatever it was, was moving fast, towards you – the heavy sound of its feet suggesting it was big – images of the thing with the chainsaw haunting you as it drew closer. Frozen you waited, allowing whatever it was to come into sight, even if each footfall struck fear into your heart. From the darkness appeared a humanoid creature, except it’s head had been replaced with a metal box – a butchers apron tied around its bulky waist, stained with blood as it stormed onward…in its hand a bloody sack impaled with spikes and a meat cleaver in the other, a meat cleaver easily twice the size of your head and dripping with just as much blood. It drew closer and closer, with no signs of stopping – making you panic, backing up as you fought your conscious…on tender hooks you realised the metal box that was its head was a safe, a safe you were all too familiar with, having seen it in the mansion many times before. Not that you were safe, about to turn tail and run as it charged at you, almost upon you, the meat cleaver clenched tight in its fist.  
Natural instinct kicking in your body moved – feet stumbling beneath you as you turned tail and ran, back through the endless corridor. You ran and ran and ran even when your chest burnt and your pace slowed. No matter how far you ran, no matter how fast – the thing was always behind you, always until it was right above you – having snagged your foot on a loose stone, hitting the floor hard with a thud. With no time to recover you’d rolled onto your back, expecting to see the sharp spikes of the meat cleaver before they pierced your skull…but…it stood there, chest heaving as it stared at you with non-existent eyes. Heart racing, swallowing air as the taste of blood filled your mouth and aching all over you laid there, still. Neither of you moving. Pushing yourself up you made sure not to move too fast…

Rising you faced it nervously.

It towered above you, bulky frame exhibiting its strength as it stared at you, motionless. The safe was wrapped in barbed wire, the rusty metal dented and stained like it’d been through hell and back. Gripping a tight fist you took in a deep breath, reaching out hesitantly, fingers uncurling as you reached for the cool steel. Fingers grazing the box you smiled, feeling the tension leave through the contact…running your hand along the side of the box you found yourself transfixed by the dials. You’d never known the codes…Ruben had secrets even you weren’t allowed to know…and you respected that, chuckling as your hand skimmed the box, drifting towards the dials…you were one of those secrets too, you thought. In this world, nobody knew who you were. What you’d been through…that you were his. Dangerously close to the dials you froze – the meat cleaver suddenly above your head as the creature stepped back defensively. Breath caught you retracted your hand. Even touching the dials was a no no…it was your fault though…that you’d seen your life flash before your eyes. 

“I’m sorry…” you soothed, the monster relaxing in your presence as you backed off. “Please can you help me? I don’t know where I am…can you lead me to someone…anyone…” It stared at you, the steel box slowly tilting to one side with a deep creaking, like the sound of rusty hinges on an old door. A sound that echoed throughout the corridor in which you stood. As it echoed, the new sound brought a new terror. A sound you’d heard before…and the box head had heard it too, so you weren’t going crazy. As the screech that’d passed by your ears seconds before settled, it was replaced with a repetitive clicking…click, click, clicking down the stone…a strange jittering sound and the occasional drip, dripping…you’d…heard it before…in your dreams – but…that was crazy right? It had to be something different. You stood with the box headed creature, listening to the chorus of noises coming your way. Attention drifting to the shadows behind the beast, you saw it - whatever it was in the shadows, a pair of spider like legs protruding from what you couldn’t see, the spindly frames skulking up behind box head. 

“Hey…” you breathed, motioning behind you the box head turned slowly, meat cleaver to hand – the clicking turning to screeching as you backed off, the box head bravely keeping guard as the thing before it stopped, the only thing breaking the silence was the harsh clicks – your breath caught as the box head lift its weapon once more, smashing it against its head with a booming crash, a loud hiss tearing through the air. It was surreal…in a split second, you were already running – body crying out in agony from exhaust as you forced it on…behind you the crippling sound of metal scraping against stone – screeching and groaning tearing through the air. What little you’d seen of the beast pushing you on…the flash of (H/C) hair covering its face as it lunged for the box head, coiling its arms the metal framing. And you were certain it was coming for you. 

Panting, you pressed on. 

Somewhere in the distance you could hear the clicking, the muffled chirps and pained groans. Knowing you were running for your life – you couldn’t stop – every muscle aching, legs lagging, stepping in something wet as you saw a light at the end of the tunnel…all the weight lifted from your body as you suddenly felt your feet slip, leave the slippery surface of the stone…the breath leaving your lungs as you fell forwards, pulled down by gravity towards the light – bracing yourself as it grew closer…consumed by it.

~

You weren’t dreaming…the numb pain that coursed through your back, tore through your belly…there was no way you were dreaming. No sound made, you listened to the drip, drip, drip…water leaking from the damp ceiling of the cramped space you occupied…the click, click, clicking…that was right, you thought, fear gripping your heart…you were being chased. You could hear it nearby, going to tilt your head when you couldn’t. The sensation of your chest rising and falling faintly beneath your dress was the only movement possible. It was like…you’d lost control of your body, just an empty shell to host thoughts…he effects something you’d only felt when…they took your child. Ruben’s, Ruben’s sedative. But how? There had to be another reason? You could hear it clicking – like the sound of bones popping, breaking beneath a weight. Strained moans and longing gasps lingered through the air as there was another crunch – you would have jumped, startled by what you heard…terrified…but, Ruben wouldn’t let you die. He’d save you, you reassured yourself…he wouldn’t let you get hurt. 

Silence.

For a split second there was silence, followed by something repulsive sounding, like someone being sick – innards splattering all over the floor…then the clicking resumed…coming closer – fingers gingerly grazing your arms, leaving a moist trail across your skin as they explored your shoulders, the fleshy limbs constricted by barbed wire. The sharp spikes tugged at your soft skin but you couldn’t wince, or move or cry for help as the creature dragged itself into your field of vision. The mass of (H/C) hair that hung from its head revealing the heavily scarred face, a lifeless grin clinging to its lips as it stared through you with white eyes. Empty white eyes…something other than fear gripping you as you stared at the abomination – the blind creature running its fingers across your cheeks with a weak moan, sedative trickling from its lips onto your cheek. 

You were staring into your own eyes. 

The monster above you…you. It reared up, nude body layered in bruises, cuts and burns. Its arms spread wide, distorted joints and layer of skin between its sides suggesting they were once wings. You were almost in awe, but as you strained your eyes, hearing snapping, crunching sound that came from its belly, the panic soon set in. Barbed wire crawled from inside the gaping hole, bones acting like teeth as they protruded from beneath the incision. With a hearty screech it climbed on-top of you, the weight of its body pressing down on your chest and making it harder for you to breath. Fingers clenching your shoulders it brushed its nose against yours – the attempt to close your eyes, move, save yourself, not registering as you lay motionless, disgusted and afraid as your lips met your own, the sedative leaking into your mouth as you felt its tongue slip through. With a muffled moan it clung to your neck, forcing you to swallow the sedative as you felt something sharp against your belly, the barbed wire tearing through your dress and stroking the stitches on your belly – every inch of your body screaming “run” as you felt tiny pin pricks of pain across the old wound. Felt the bone resting against your belly, waiting for the teeth to lodge themselves inside of yourself as the pain in your stomach grew, a white hot pain as the wire pushed itself through the first layer of skin. You let out a silent scream, eyes tearing up as it let out a small grunt, burying its tongue as deep into your throat as possible. That was when another screech rung out through the room – the monster that straddled you hesitating and raising its head, the barbed wire retracting from you belly to your relief. It clicked, once, twice, head turning this way and that to locate what had disturbed it…with a stark hissing sound it stood, resting its weight on its crooked legs – the next sound one you recognised, one you relished – one the mutated beast heard too late, blood flying from its chest and coating you in red as a spike impaled its chest. 

Behind it the box head. 

Alive and well – slinging the corpse to one side. Weapon hooked to its side it stepped forwards, tears rolling down your cheeks as it took you in its arms, lifting you up to see the nest you’d made. Disembowelled bodies piled up against the walls, forming a circle around the room, only breaking to form the only entrance and only exit…the box head wading through a pool of blood that’d accumulated from each victim’s belly. Your own dead body, the mutilated, empty shell curled up in the centre of it all.  
As you stared helplessly back at the scene, carried off to safety, you couldn’t help but wonder how much you’d influenced the poor thing…or if he was the one who’d constructed it from the darkest corners of his mind.

That…if you didn’t escape soon…that was what you’d become.

In any case…your wish had been fulfilled, the box head taking you to a safe place to rest in the city. Back to square one but no longer alone. Stumbling through the building, the effect of the sedative wearing off, your eyes lit up – joy thrusting your heart into your mouth as you saw the young boy.

“Leslie!”

Alone – the boy turned, wide eyed at first, a small smile spreading across his lips as he hobbled over to you.

“(Y/N)…(Y/N), (Y/N) is here…” you nod, weary head held high as you took his shoulders.

“Yes, (Y/N)’s here Leslie…” you soothed, “(Y/N)’s here and she won’t let you get hurt…I’ll keep you safe.”

“(Y/N) will…keep me safe?” Heart skipping a beat you reached for his hands, taking them between yours even if it scared him a little…

“Yes.” You told him…you were keeping him safe, even if it was for Ruben ultimately…but you’d keep him safe from that woman…Kid, and Sebastian and Joseph and MOBIUS and Marcelo and anyone that tried to hurt him or take him away. There was no way in hell you were letting anyone take away your happy ending this time. You weren’t going to turn into that thing…you weren’t going to die in STEM. You’d protect your family…and Leslie was a part of that family now. Whether he liked it or not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ultimately I think having you see the monster version of yourself I'd been toying with for awhile in the dream sequences was the right choice but...it means you didn't get to see Marcelo die. That's not too bad right? I mean. Marcelo's already dead to you.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy did I feel uncomfortable writing this chapter! This is not only your warning for explicit sexual content but...the mental scarring you may suffer as a result of having to imagine the poor boy being used that way...

If you ignored the half dead monsters that inhabited the corridors of the building you inhabited, everything might have seemed normal. Holding the young boys hand you led him through the maze, both of you ghosts, drifting through the building unseen. It seemed Ruben kept an eye on both of you. Rightly so, you thought, smiling at Leslie who stuck close to your side – even if you were wracked with exhaust. The effects of the sedative lingering. You were searching for somewhere to rest. Just to put your head down and sleep for a few seconds. Inspect the wound on your belly. Leslie had been quiet for the most part, muttering something about being safe and bubbles…(Y/N) was mentioned more than once too, catching your attention every time he said it. Some sick part of you couldn’t help but think…that he might be what your son would look like as an adult. The pale blue eyes similar to Rubens - that was…if you son had blue eyes. You think he would. And blonde hair. Leslie’s was more white but since he’d been Marcelo’s patient you didn’t expect anything less. Losing yourself in your own little cloud nine you didn’t feel the slight tighten of his grip – only coming to your senses as he slowed, falling behind you.

“What is it Leslie?” You asked curiously.

“Home…home…go home, home (Y/N)...” he repeated under his breath, avoiding your gaze. Gaze softening you smiled weakly at him.

“We can go home if you like…soon but not now.” You explained, his eyes lighting up in a way you’d never seen before.

“Good.” He declared rather confidently, hobbling forwards and almost dragging you along. 

“They’ll be so surprised…go home…home…(Y/N) will go home too?” Watching him with some uncertainty you maintained your smile.

“Of course.” You muttered, not knowing who “they” were and not wanting to know. He’d never see "them" again anyway…he was coming home with you. But he was happy. And that made you happy. Taking back the lead that’d been stolen from you, you guided him into a nearby office, opening it to find that it was perfect. One entrance, and plenty of space for Leslie to potter around in whilst you slept. Letting go of his hand you took one of the two desks, gently removing all the files and tech off the top and placing it on the floor, using the desk itself to bar the door. Nothing got in. Nothing got out. 

“We’re going to stay here okay Leslie, just so I can sleep.” He furrowed his brow, fidgeting on the spot as you scanned the room for somewhere to rest your head. With a disgruntled groan he refused to move, concern kicking in as you busily moved chairs into a line to form a “bed”. 

“We’ll go soon okay Leslie don’t worry. We’ll go home soon. I just need to sleep.” You repeated in an attempt to calm the poor boy.

“Not safe…not safe here…” you heard him say as you went to take another chair. Passing him with the chair to hand you stopped momentarily to reassure him.

“We’re safe Leslie…I won’t let anything hurt you…you should rest too you know…” he let out another groan as if desperate to escape but there wasn’t much else you could do, going to add the finishing touches to your “bed”. Four chairs in a row you congratulated yourself on the ingenuity, letting out a sigh as you rest a hand against your belly. It seemed Leslie had quietened down, you noted, keeping your back to him as you lift the front of your dress to inspect the wound that cut across your old one…sighing you dabbed your fingers in the blood, mostly dried save for the bits that clung to the punctures. Thankfully it hadn’t been too deep. But it hurt. It was funny to think you were still sensitive to pain around that area though. A tiny little cut should feel like nothing. Should, you repeated, lowering your dress. Taking a deep breath in you turned to speak to Leslie – cut off by two things: one, your own shock as he stood there admiring his hands, flexing each finger outwards and clasping them both into fists, and two…the look you received upon notice of your prying eyes. You knew it wasn’t Leslie anymore…the silence alone should have told you that – you yourself silenced as a smirk crawled across the young boys usually gentle expression. 

“Come here (Y/N).” He said simply, the soft voice replaced with Ruben’s gruff tone. You did as told, moving towards him nervously as he clicked his neck. “Why are you scared?” He asked once you stood before him, smile wavering.

“I just…wasn’t expecting you.” You managed with a weak chuckle. “And…” Trailing off you found yourself unable to meet his eyes. 

“You’re not used to seeing me like this?” He finished for you, taking it upon himself to read your thoughts. You nod bashfully, flinching as he reached for you, hesitating as you met his eyes. Letting out a deep sigh you furrowed your brows, taking his soft hands between your own once again and holding them tight. 

“Sorry…” you sighed, “you’re…still Ruben I know but…seeing you in a different body makes me feel a bit uneasy.” He didn’t say anything, his expression captivating you as he rubbed his thumbs over the back of your hands...it was an expression that made your heart melt, the uneasiness…weaken. 

“I know you’re uncomfortable but this is my body now. It’ll take time for you to feel comfortable with me in this body but I’ll do whatever I can to make it easier for you.” As he spoke you knew he wasn’t concentrating on what he was actually saying, trying to hide the excitement in his eyes that begged to show. You knew he was already comfortable with his new form. You knew exactly what he was thinking. Like you could read his mind. The way he stroked your hands, fixated with them, you knew it was for the best. Raising them to your cheeks you smiled at him, able to see the slight pink that crept onto his pale cheeks for once. 

“You’re skin’s so soft…” he muttered, examining your face in detail, fingers dancing across your skin as one hand moved to your neck, sending a shiver down your spine. His other hand rest against your cheek, pinky finger curled beneath your chin as he ran his thumb across your bottom lip, making you blush as you gently bit down on it, pressing your tongue against it. The smirk that donned his face continued to grow as he retracted that hand, running it through your hair before skimming down your side, past every groove until it stopped at your waist. 

“Have you always been this heavenly?” He asked, making you flush a deep shade of scarlet. 

“Have you always been this romantic?” You asked mockingly, failing to hide your embarrassment as he raised an eyebrow at you.

“Only when I feel like it.” He replied coolly. “You’re clearly forgetting how pathetic my other body is. I’ve never been able to touch you and feel how smooth your skin in, the heat from beneath your dress.” The only heat you felt was from pure and utter embarrassment. It wasn’t that you didn’t like the compliments…it was just…you weren’t used to them...and you couldn’t get enough of it. He glanced over at the door, letting out a sigh as he cocked his head.

“It seems I was right to make sure everyone in our little world was occupied.” He purred, arm wrapping further around your waist and pulling you closer to him as he faced you with a smug smile. Narrowing your eyes you shot daggers at him.

“You know fully well that’s not the reason why I barred the door.” He chuckled to himself, a joy spreading through you words couldn’t describe…he was happy in his new body. That happiness – precious. As uneasy as you felt about…Leslie…you knew it wasn’t him anymore. It was the man you loved. And no matter what he looked like…leaning forwards bravely you met his eyes, hesitating as you brushed noses with him, electricity surging through your veins, recharging your body better than any nap would have done…gripping your neck, he closed the distance between you, lips sealing yours as your hands slowly worked their way around his neck. It’d been more passionate than you’d expected, the gentle peck he’d given you lingering on your lips as you held each other’s gaze, the pain you’d felt forgotten as you returned the gesture, no invitation needed as your tongues met. Hand running up the back of his head you couldn’t help but chuckle, ruining the moment as he broke off, resting his head against yours.

“What’s so funny?” He growled dangerously but it was impossible not to laugh…

“You have hair again…” did you regret saying it? No. Even as he tugged on your own, a gasp escaping your lips – neck exposed, a moist heat travelling your neck as he lapped at your neck, suckling and biting down just beneath your jaw. It felt so wrong…you knew where this was going…it was Leslie’s body but it was Ruben. As his grip loosened on your hair you cradled his head as he kissed your neck, both hands soon groping your arse, forcing your body closer to his. It’d been so long though, you thought…you’d missed him so much…you’d…missed his touch. It wasn’t long before your tangled kiss was taken to the desk, a brisk sweep of the arm pushing off anything that might hinder you as you were placed on the surface, Ruben quick to lift the dress from over your head, hesitating as he saw your belly. Taking his cheeks you lured his attention away from the scars and cuts, although the bandages on your hand still acted as a reminder. But…it wasn’t important. Pulling him into another kiss you battled for dominance as he pressed his body against yours, hips grinding against your concealed sex as your let out a purr. Greedily taking in every detail of your body with his hands you would have thought he’d never seen you that way before…his new body giving him senses he wouldn’t have had before…and you – it was…new for you too…Leslie…no, you thought, you knew it wasn’t Leslie but it was strange to think about having someone else between your legs even if that someone was the someone you loved. And Leslie…as Ruben broke off from the kiss, a trail of saliva linking your together, you knew it wasn’t Leslie. The innocence of the young boy replaced with a hungry desire and pride you knew belonged to Ruben. A hand resting against his head you watched eagerly as he made his way down your chest, stopping at your breasts – licking and biting at one nipple as he squeezed the other tit tight in his hand, nails digging into your chest as you moaned in delight. Knowing you didn’t have much time together you were going to enjoy every little second.   
You could already feel the heat between your legs, any concern over his body soon fading away as he tugged at your underwear, leaving your own body numb as he stepped back momentarily to remove the remaining article of clothing on your body. Wasting no time he made quick work of losing his trousers, tongues tangled in a hot mess of saliva as he pressed the head of his member against your entrance. No foreplay, not much…but that was fine…with a sharp intake of breath you felt him penetrate you, feeling him smirk against your lips as he held your hips, legs around his waist. Letting out a deep moan he broke off the kiss momentarily, leaving you to swallow air as he met your eyes.

“You’re so goddamn tight today.” He purred – your cheeks unable to burn any brighter as he met your lips once again, relieving the pressure inside of you before returning it in a gentle motion, quite the opposite of what you’d expected. Eyes closed you savoured the taste in your mouth, the sway of his hips – longing to be back at the mansion…one of his hands crept to your neck, tilting your head back as he pressed himself against you. Hands resting against the desk you kept yourself propped up, chest heaving as he buried himself in the groove of your neck. The gasp you stifled as he bit into your flesh grew into a moan your fingers found themselves tangled in his hair. Brows furrowed he let out a breathless chuckle as he pushed his sex deeper into you. A hand running up your belly, you felt a numb pain as he passed your scar, blood smeared across your skin where his fingers caressed you. Thighs gripped tight, he found his usual pace, stirred on by your cries as you held him tight – each thrust of his stiff cock against your walls sending pleasure up your spine, feeling like you were going to burst. Maybe it was the fact you hadn’t screwed him in so long...senses on fire as you felt yourself already reaching your end. Gripping the back of his shirt you clung to his neck, purposefully panting in his ear to wind him up…getting the reaction you wanted, a short nip to the ear followed by a passionate kiss to “silence you”. Fighting once more, you forced his tongue from your mouth, biting his lip as you locked eyes with him, an intense lust in his eyes, mingling with concentration and a hint of annoyance – a smirk crawling across his lips as your body tenses slightly…trying to stop yourself from climaxing – only for him to pick up the pace, burying himself deep inside of you until you couldn’t stand it anymore, breath caught as pleasure ran through your legs, melting your insides as you tightened against him. 

Forcing you to hold you own legs up he moved his hands to your cheeks but…

“When I let go of you, I want you to stand and lean against the desk. Am I clear?” Unable to hold his gaze in embarrassment as you agreed quietly, wincing as he purposely took his time pulling out, leaving you on tender hooks as you desperately slipped off the desk, flipping yourself around and leaning against the desk as instructed. Trying not to rest too much pressure on your belly you hung your head, momentarily admiring the trail of love bites on your chest when you felt the pressure of a hand on against your arse, Ruben’s member pressed firmly against your moist lips one more time.   
You were tired again…body aching as he thrust into you…but it felt so good at the same time…keeping a firm grip on your waist he made sure to make you bounce, earning as many sounds from you as he could, the fast pace and hard force you were used to back…you could hear his smirk, feel his eyes assaulting every part of your body. It wasn’t long before you both stood, or rather lent over the desk together, Ruben hung over your back, hands either side of your body as cum dripped from between your legs. Exhausted, you felt his warmth leave you, somehow already dressed by the time you’d turned around to rest against the desk, hands between your legs childishly as you smiled weakly at him.   
His eyes once again falling on your belly. 

“Don’t worry about it…” you soothed, standing and taking to his arms on shaky legs like a new born fawn. Arms wrapped around his neck you planted another peck on his lips, resting your head against his shoulder as you savoured his company. Running a hand through your hair he rest his head against yours, not saying anything as you stood there for a few minutes. Enjoying the silence…finally broken as you let out a hefty sigh, irritated by the sticky mess between your legs. Leaning back, you searched for your clothes, identifying there positions before leaving the safety of Ruben’s arms to scoop them up. Pants back on, you knew you were just going to have to endure it as you tugged the dress over your head.

“I know I say this a lot…but I love you Ruben.” He shot you a raised eyebrow, telling you he already knew with his expression. Chuckling, you strode back over to him, slightly more confidently.

“When we get out of here I’ll tell you I love you as much as I can.” Resting a hand against his cheek you smiled. “If it doesn’t disturb your work that is.” You added with a chuckle. He offered you a rare smile, resting a hand against your own. 

“My Mistress, disturb me?” He teased. “I thought you were sane but it seems I’ve been corrected.” The sarcasm was rife. Giggling to yourself you flinched as he planted a kiss on your forehead, catching you off guard, your mouth open to speak when you found yourself staring into his wide eyes.

“(Y/N)…” Leslie’s gentle voice was both music, and agony to your ears, the guilt suddenly kicking in as you quickly removed your hand from his cheek.  
“Yes Leslie…” you breathed bashfully, “it’s (Y/N)…I, I ah, think I’ve slept enough so let’s get you home shall we? Nice and safe at home…” he nod uncertainly, making you wonder if he was blissfully unaware of the events that had just occurred, or if he bore the mental scars. Either way, you thought, feeling the stress on your strained body.   
There was no more time to stop and rest. You had to get going. Take him to Ruben so that they could become one…unable to meet the young boys eyes as you led him out the room, keeping as much distance as you could without him touching him…

He was too sweet and innocent to be tangled up with MOBIUS…or you. Nobody did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaannnd now I can carry on with plot...since I mentioned it was getting closer to the end I thought I'd do some maths to give a rough estimate of how much is left. It's about 6 chapters before the main story is finished but I do have 2 specials planned. 
> 
> No spoilers though!


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wooo ~ finally up! 
> 
> This chapter's a bit short but it's getting you to where you need to be for the impending finale...

You had no idea where Ruben wanted you to lead Leslie, making no sense as to why he couldn’t just walk him there himself after leaving you so worn out – but you’d relished the tranquillity of the halls, not being chased or threatened…peaceful for the most part, having taken your eyes of Leslie for only a second – turning to see him gone. Tranquillity obliterated in a single second. Attempting to chase after him, but you couldn’t find him anyway – wondering if Ruben had planned for him to vanish when a sudden earthquake stopped you in your tracks, yelping as you hit the wall, the whole building shaking and creaking like a meteorite had just hit the earth. The ceiling crumbling above you as you forced yourself to move on and avoid being crushed. 

Not after everything you’d been through – as if you’d let a few concrete slabs take you out. 

The vibrations soon seemed to fade, a deep groan rumbling from the heart of the building beneath you, followed by another crash…a queasy feeling lingering in your belly as you prayed for Leslie’s safety. Whatever had happened, was serious. Navigating the halls to find a break in the wall, the light pouring through the hole. Deciding to investigate you heard a cry – heart leaping as you recognised the voice, nearly sprinting to the collapse as you caught yourself against the side. Hanging out over the scene you regret your decision, the impressive height only adding to the nauseous sensation that churned within your guts. Below you, a bus, a crumpled mess set ablaze on the streets, smoke billowing from the wreckage. Unsure whether it’d been the bus that’d flow through the building though, you knew you’d heard Joseph – at least you thought you had. The floor beneath you jutting out slightly on a loose bit of wall that’d been broken, barely supported by steel rods, leaving you pacing as you waited for some sort of sign that what you heard had been true...impatient.

“Is anywhere there?!” You called out, crouching down by the drop and resting uncertainly on the edge. There was a moment’s silence, about to shout again when there was a reply.

“Yes!” Suspicions confirmed, it wasn’t long until Joseph’s face appeared, eyes as wide as your own. “(Y/N)!” He gasped. Nodding you didn’t waste any time.

“What just happened?” He glanced down at the bus, expression plagued with concern when his gaze returned to you.

“We were on a bus, Sebastian, Kidman and I, and Ruvik, he did this…Sebastian and I got off fine but Kidman, she fell with the bus – we’re trying to get down to her if she’s still there. If she’s…” he trailed off and you couldn’t help but feel a pang of annoyance with yourself as you ran the name Kidman through your head – recalling the ‘Kid’ you’d encountered back in the church…some part of you wishing she’d gone down with the bus and wouldn’t get up. Yet, Joseph…

“I’m sure she’s fine Joseph, this world is strange – for all you know she could have been transported elsewhere.” It was the least you could do. “Have you seen Leslie, he was with me, uh, he’s a young boy, I don’t know if you’ve met him – white hair, pale skin, a patient at the hospital, jittery?” Heart sinking as he shook his head, he adjusted his glasses with a sigh.

“I’m afraid not…can you get down from there (Y/N)?” There had to be a way down from where you were but you didn’t want to find it, anxious about Leslie’s disappearance and Kidman’s potential threat. Last time you’d seen the two together she’d almost shot him, pretty sure she wouldn’t hesitate to try again now she knew Ruben could control him. 

“Step back a bit.” You told him, Joseph panicking as you swung your legs off the broken floor, placing yourself above the bit that stuck out beneath you.

“Wait (Y/N) – don’t!” He cried, too late as you let yourself slip from the surface, butterflies taking flight as your fight or flight response kicked in – hitting the concrete and stumbling backwards where you were caught in Joseph’s arms, the detective sheet white.

“Are you crazy – you could have died (Y/N)!” A nervous chuckle passing between your lips you let him steady you on your shaky legs, adrenaline flowing through your veins. Just what you needed to wake you up. 

“I, ah, thank you for catching me.” You managed. Looking around, the other detective was nowhere to be seen, Joseph glancing over his shoulder towards an elevator shaft. 

“Sebastian went that way, the elevator he used to cross fell so we’ll have to find another way down.” Nothing was ever simple…curious as to how many of the events that occurred, from people going missing to small things like falling elevators were due to him, or happened naturally. Whatever the reason though, you needed to get to Leslie fast – or Kidman…finding yourself distracted as you travelled through the halls with your new companion. Down stairs and round corners. Kidman knew you knew Leslie, but you were unsure whether she’d cottoned on that Ruben knew you, the way he hadn’t attacked you back at the church potentially raising suspicions…still, you doubted she would make such a bold claim, he hadn’t mentioned your name, and since you didn’t have a gun you weren’t a ‘direct threat' to him so it’d only make sense to take her out first. Whatever had happened, you were certain she hadn’t mentioned it to Joseph or Sebastian if they’d been together, the detective asking no such questions about your identity. In fact…he asked the last thing you’d expected, startled by his words.

“How are you feeling (Y/N)?” How were you?

“I mean, I’ve been better…much better,” you chuckled, sighing as you pictured Ruben, “I just hope we get out of this nightmare soon.” Passing you a reassuring smile, seeing past the façade he so kindly put on for someone he barely knew.

“Yeah.” He said simply. “Honestly, it’s a relief to see you, I thought you would have died without any protection – don’t take that the wrong way (Y/N), it's just a surprise to see you again.” Dismissing his comment, you came to a corner, the detective holding his gun tight to hand as he peered around the bend. Holding out his hand to signal there was something there, you covered your ears as he snapped around with haste – firing two confident shots, the sound piercing the air and ringing in your ears as whatever it was fell with a thud. Letting out a sigh, he beckoned to you, continuing the conversation as if nothing had happened.

“I’m just…jealous I guess. You seem to be taking this better than me and I’m a cop.” There was a hint of sadness in his tone, a melancholy look to his eye as you proceeded down the corridor, spying an axe beside the fresh corpse. He seemed to be fine with the whole walking dead scenario but, you figured it was for the same reason. Remembering his coughing fit. The words that’d passed between Sebastian and himself.

“You tried to kill yourself because you’re turning into one of things, didn’t you?” You asked rather bluntly, unwilling to hedge around the subject. He hesitated, the ‘yes’ barely audible as a shadow fell over his face. A moments silence before he spoke. 

“I don’t know what’s going on (Y/N). I’m turning into one of those things and every time…I feel myself slipping away. I don’t want to hurt anyone. I don’t want to be a liability to the team. I know it’s stupid but, death to me is the easiest way out of here.” Another pang of anger as you reached down to pick up the weapon from the hands of its previous owner.

“It is stupid.” You stated sternly, furrowing your brow as you drift your fingers along the blade. “But I understand. I’ve been here for-” hesitating you corrected yourself, almost telling him just how long you’d been in STEM, “the same amount of time as you as far as I know. Sebastian found me. We travelled together for a bit. But, when I’ve been alone, it’s been hard not too just throw… throw myself off a building or something.”

“What stopped you?” 

“My family.” Head tilt his grip loosened on the gun, a faint smile tracing his lips. 

“Family…” he repeated with a sigh, “family does crazy things doesn’t it, those you love? You know, you remind a little of Sebastian. He…his family is what’s kept him going all this time. It’s really something…” and he was right to do so, knowing that his daughter, his wife were still alive you wanted Sebastian to keep going, for them. Knowing how much it meant to have that family. How much it changed your life – Joseph, not quite understanding what it was worth…but one day.

“I’m sure when this is all over you’ll find someone yourself Joseph, it’s not worth giving up now. If life has taught me anything…whatever happens in the present, there will always be something just around the corner. It could be good, or it could be bad. But you won’t know until you get there. So keep pushing until you find all the good you can get.” It came out, more poetic than you’d intended, but it was true. You didn’t have to say anything – knowing the young man’s suicide would reduce the risk of Ruben’s plan going pear shaped, and yet, you took pity on him. Maybe you just wanted to leave, you thought, tired of the fighting and the hatred, you just wanted to leave, find your son and live peacefully as a family. Like you were meant to. Everyone was fighting to get out. Yet he seemed so adamant in his conviction. It annoyed you as much as it made you want to help him. Help someone else…obviously becoming a mother had more of an impact on you than you thought, or the fact that you’d been in STEM for too long...who knew, maybe you'd truly lost it? You were all going insane.

Joseph hadn’t spoken since your last words and you continued quietly through the building – coming to another corner, Joseph flagging up his hand defensively. Muttering under his breath as he stepped out, peering down the stairs with an air of uncertainty. Body tense. Creeping to the corner, you took a peek, curious to see what had him on edge…a bright red light glistening from on top of a circular metal base…the contraption resting just before the brutally beaten down door and the last step. Like something had stormed through, leaving the device. Whatever it was, unlike anything you’d designed, or seen Ruben design either…

“It looks like…a mine.” Joseph commented, nodding in silent agreement as you reached out, tapping his side. Beckoning him towards and behind you, you clutched the axe loosely between your fingers, swinging it back and forth, careful not to hit your leg. The detective quick to protest.

“There’s only one way to find out what it is right?” 

“It could still kill us, why don’t we just walk around it?” 

“Well, you don’t know what it is, what if it’s triggered by going near it?” Finishing your sentence you let go of the axe, throwing yourself back in case it did explode, hiding behind the wall and yelping as there was a sharp screeching hiss…Joseph first to move, closely followed as you both left the safety of the wall, stepping cautiously towards the ‘mine’. The axe ensnared in a tangle of barbed wire, having erupted from within the capsule. And there was more – reaching the bottom step Joseph stared on in horror at the corridor before you both, red terrors lighting the hallway like stars in the night. Carefully freeing the axe from the spiked grasp of the wire, you stayed close behind him as he pressed on, manoeuvring through the sea of death. Both of you freezing as something echoed through the halls. A sound you recognised, one you presumed Joseph didn’t…trying to pinpoint where it was coming from as it clomped down the hall. 

“Joseph!” You snapped, the detective turning to face you just as snappy. “That thing – I know what that is – we need to go now!” Responding to your…fear, he picked up the pace, dodging the mines as you head towards a nearby door…making the mistake of stopping as there was the familiar sound of a metal cleaver hitting a metal box, Joseph staring wide eyed at the beast – raising his gun and telling you to get inside the room, hesitant in your actions when he yelled at you.

“GET IN AND HIDE (Y/N) IF YOU CAN – IF NOT RUN! I’LL DISTRACT IT!” Spurred on by his words you did as you were told, barging into the room and glancing around, spying a locker beside the door and tearing it open you were soon nestled inside…listening to the gunshots and the dull thud of the box head’s feet as it charged. Waiting for the sound of bone crunching – a scream, Joseph having one hell of a death wish. Unable to tell him how you could distract it, let him get away…that you were more influential in the world than he thought. Flinching as the detective sprint past the grates of your locker, you saw him for only a brief second, maybe the last time you realised as the box head soon passed. Chasing him like a crazed bull – the exit kicked down as the sound of the fray slowly quietened, drifting further and further away…slipping from your hiding spot you let out a hefty sigh at the trail of destruction they’d left in their wake. Alone once again. 

Joseph would have to fend for himself. Everyone was trying to get out. But everyone had their own reason. Their own way. And you couldn’t let Leslie be killed. Even if that meant sacrificing a few lives along the way.

Leslie the only person worth saving.

You had to find the exit and find Leslie before Kidman, if she was still alive.   
That was what you had to do.  
You had to find Leslie. 

~

You’d ended up in a precious situation. The only other flight of stairs that led down had been blocked by rubble. The only other way you could think to get out the vent system. It was large enough to fit a fully grown human in it sure, but when you’d reached the drop it became a bit more of a challenge. Gritting your teeth you let the groan rumble deep in your throat as your feet slipped in the sweat and blood from the scraps on your tender skin - pressing firmly against the metal in an attempt to stay steady. Both hands aiding in the effort – the bandaged wound only adding to the pain as you struggled to apply the necessary pressure...sweat dripping from your face, the heat making you feel dizzy as you sat uncomfortably in the vent, the climb too high to go back up but the drop too far to just let go, not without breaking both your legs. No Joseph to catch you this time. Hopefully it actually came out somewhere useful. Taking in a deep breath, you let your foot slide down, keeping the tension in your body as you placed one hand below the other, uninjured first to get a stable grip. Again and again. The stress on your body all the more motivation to get out of the crush. Taking what felt like an eternity until – tiptoes stretched, you finally grazed the bottom of the shaft, relief washing over you as you let yourself drop...still trapped. Only one way this time, bending down to see a ray of light through the grate at the end…shuffling along the remaining stretch on your rear you drew closer to the end, fingers entwining with the mesh and giving it a good shake – the rattling suggesting it was loose. Feet flat against it, you lent back, steadying yourself on your hands, raising your knees and – slam – the screws that held the grate in place jolted out, hanging by a thread. Another sharp kick sending it flying into the wall, hitting the floor with a clanging sound that echoed through the hall. Managing to peer out the vent, you checked both ways, bins lining the wall just beneath you, an exit sign glowing above a door just feet away from your position.   
You were out.   
Sliding out of the vent you leapt off the bin, staggering as you head for the door. You’d find Leslie – check the bus first maybe – taking the handle you swung the door wide. Wincing in the light as you lift an arm, spying…the wreckage and a park…your worst fears confirmed as you saw Leslie…with Kidman, her gun drawn…and Sebastian. His aim steady on the woman. Whatever you’d walked into, you didn’t want to disturb it, but...you needed to get to Leslie…creeping towards one of the bushes that surrounded the park you kept low, listening into the conversation as you made your way around the outside of the park. Blood pounding in your ears.

“You don’t understand what Ruvik is after.” Kidman said, your eyes widening as you caught sight of Joseph by one of the slides, nodding at Sebastian – the two having seen each other…unsure whether to catch their attention you stayed hidden, Joseph closer to Leslie than you. The fool having survived his encounter with the box head.

“So tell me. What is he after?” Sebastian inquired, your heart skipping a beat as Kidman cocked her gun, fixated on Leslie as he cowered in fear. You didn’t want her to shoot him – you didn’t want her to speak. But all you could do was watch and hope…maybe if you stood up she’d aim at you instead – but she might just shoot Leslie, endless possibilities whirling through your head as you watched with baited breath.

“He’s after Leslie.” She responded calmly. She knew…a lot more than she should do. Only adding to your concern as Sebastian pressed her on the topic. If she said the right things…you risked losing your cover, losing Leslie and your only chance to escape with Ruben. But Sebastian wouldn’t listen to her. He was pointing a gun at her right? She was the enemy.

“What, he wants to finish his science project?” He mocked, the woman scowling.

“Don’t patronise me. I have orders.” Orders? Her knowledge, was she…“I can’t let this boy live.” She was…

“You’re from MOBIUS aren’t you?” You declared boldly, rising from your hiding spot, her aim not wavering as she turned to face you – both her and Sebastian speaking in unison.

“You?” She growled.

“(Y/N)!” It was at that moment that Joseph fled from his hiding spot, sprinting towards Leslie when inches from the boy, Leslie let out a shrill scream – pain tearing through your ears as the scream became static white noise in your mind, the windows of the buildings nearby shattering at the very sound. Everything in the park operating by itself as he made a run for it, screaming as he scampered away – Kidman recovering first as she steadied her aim, falling to the side as the earth shook beneath you, a single bullet leaving her gun.

“Don’t do it!” Joseph cried, leaping into its path as Sebastian and yourself fought the shaking earth, still covering your ears as a second bullet was fire...Joseph falling to the ground without another word.

“Dammit, no!” Sebastian hissed as he fell to the ground, hunched over as he watched Kidman chase after the young boy, you yourself hitting the padded surface of the coloured jigsaw as you’d tried to chase after Leslie, ending up by Joseph’s side as blood trickled from the wound – the bullet having hit his shoulder. You couldn’t chase after Leslie – barely able to take your hands even slightly from your ears let alone apply pressure on the detective’s wounded shoulder. Attention torn to the sky as the buildings rose behind you, gravity inverting itself as only the people remained fastened to the ground, even that caving away beneath Sebastian – the detective vanishing into a void with a stark yell. The screaming stopped and Joseph reached for you, gripping your wrist and startling you. Shaken from the events that'd transpired.

“Go after him (Y/N)…” he said weakly, but you couldn’t see him anywhere...you shook your head, placing his hand on his shoulder and pressing down tight.

“Can you stand?” You asked, the detective chuckling, choking on blood as he rolled onto his side, gasping for air as he pushed himself up, maintaining the pressure with one hand.

“I’m fine (Y/N)…” 

“You’ve been shot Joseph you’re not alright!” You barked, helping him up and guiding him to the slide, laying him on the surface as his gaze drifted to the distance, mumbling thanks.

“You should…head for the hospital,” he managed, your eyes darting in the direction of his to see the hospital in the distance, raising on a pillar of rock – the only place left untouched…“I have a feeling, that’s where we’re being guided. All this time, no matter where we’ve been, the hospital has always been in the distance. Head there and escape (Y/N). Be with your family…” You both knew you weren’t staying around to look after him. He didn’t know who you really were. A weak smile all you could offer as you stood. 

“It was a pleasure meeting you, and if…you see Kidman, ah...hah...never mind…go (Y/N). I’ll be fine…” he really wasn’t but there was nothing you could to help, nor could you wait around any longer.

“Bye Joseph.” He mustered a smile as you turned to leave, forcing yourself not to chase after Leslie and Kidman’s shadows...heading for the hospital like he’d suggested, having felt drawn to it before, but only now realising its importance. Marcelo had worked in that hospital, Leslie having come from that hospital to begin with. Ruben had probably selected it for those reasons.

Heading for the lighthouse you used to admire all those years ago…wondering if you’d finally be able to get out. Finally be free to be with your family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's all I have to offer for now...or is it? 
> 
> Since it's Valentine's Day tomorrow I've written a little something extra - which is already ready and waiting to be posted...
> 
> So expect another update tomorrow!


	14. Valentine's Special

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little flashback for you to enjoy this Valentine's Day!
> 
> Enjoy <3
> 
> For those of us who don't have dates, go get some ice cream or something and treat yourself! You deserve it after sticking through this much pain and sorrow...and if you have a date, I like your style, reading fanfic's instead of going on that meal ;)

Resting your weary head against the desk you stared idly out the window, the sunny sky beautiful, making you long to wander through the forests or find a nice spot to paint the flowers…breathe in the fresh air in a place other than the courtyard…not that you didn’t like it at the mansion, you just missed being able to roam around a bit more, confined to its walls. Not that you really roamed when you lived back in that hell hole either, but you could occasionally escape – play with Laura and Ruben when you were younger or explore the forest…but staying inside the estate's walls was for your own safety, amongst other reasons…the rest of the world knew you as missing, but at least you weren’t alone – Ruben stuck in the same situation. And it was a situation you wouldn’t change for the world – but…he was busy with work and you were restless. Itching to get outside and do something. You’d read so many of the books, the spines familiar to your touch – you’d painted so much of the garden and the mansion itself you were almost sick of its awe inspiring beauty. Leaving you to sulk in the library in against the desk…letting out a hefty sigh you closed your eyes, mind wandering as you thought of all the things you could do. Practise piano, tend to the garden, have a bath…Ruben wouldn’t finish working till late. Sure you could always go see what he was doing but it’d be rude to disturb him, having seen Marcelo’s car in the drive. Pest, you thought – pushing yourself up with another sigh, stretching idly before pacing along the soft carpet. 

A bath would kill some time. 

You’d do that first, then you’d find a shaded spot in the garden and have a nap…something like that. And so you followed through your plan…enjoying the soak in the warm waters, fitting yourself in a clean black dress once you were out and taking to the garden, toying with the idea of decorating Marcelo’s car as you passed it. A few paint splatters would have made it tainted its perfect surface like the corrupt soul that owned it. Not that you’d waste paint like that…resting against a tree you’d brought a book with you – ending up reading like you’d tried to avoid…but it entertained you...for the most part. You’d learnt a fair bit about the world from reading. You’d learnt about the sea and music as well as finding yourself lost in other worlds, absorbed in tales such as 'Pickman’s Model', fancying yourself the painter in the story. Having led to the creation of a few questionable pieces of artwork, however, that’d started long before you’d been inspired…your father your model. Or at least he had been, probably reduced to bones by now…the day continuing, most of it spent in the garden, having eventually fallen asleep in the cosy nest you'd made in the grass. Waking to the sound of a wheels against gravel, Marcelo obviously leaving…the sky still notably bright… 

Too early for Marcelo to leave – surely they weren’t done already?

Lethargic, you remained still, trying to will your limbs to move and carry you to him, unable to until a cool breeze sent a shiver down your spine, the pleasant warmth you’d felt suddenly vanishing. The world bending to Ruben's will and not yours apparently. He'd be looking for you if he was finished. Dusting yourself off, you head inside, book under your arm as you went to seek Ruben for yourself. More concerned than confused as to why he’d finished working so early – Marcelo probably having gotten himself kicked out for trying his patience. About to head for the basement, he appeared at the top of the stairs.

“Wait (Y/N).” He called, catching your attention as you turned to face him, offering a polite smile.

“Have you already finished working on STEM today?” You asked, greeting him at the bottom step. He nod, irritated by something as he cracked his neck with a sigh.

“A little earlier than I would have liked but…” he trailed off as you saw a hint of red creep onto his pale face. Something you were still getting used to seeing since he started removing the bandage, “I thought we might go somewhere today.” Feeling your own face burn you blinked idly at him, uncertain if you’d heard him right.

“Go – somewhere…as in, out?” 

“Yes. It seems we’ve lost track of time in our little house. You do know what day it is today right?” Lost for words you shook your head, Ruben raising an eyebrow at you with a light chuckle. 

“It’s Valentine’s day (Y/N).” Valentine’s day – but you never celebrated anything like that…

“I, ah, I…I hope you weren’t expecting me to get you anything. And we don’t have to do anything!” You pleaded. “Your work’s important Ruben.” Lifting a hand to your cheek he stroked it gently, pecking you on the forehead as you furrowed your brow.

“And you’re important to me too (Y/N).” He said sternly. “And don’t worry about not having anything for me (Y/N), I’ve had this planned since Marcelo informed me of the date. You gave me an excuse to get rid of him early.” Giggling you rest your hand against his, quite shocked at the fact he’d had something planned – excited at the prospect as much as you were embarrassed, in a good way that was…he excused himself to get changed, his shirt being flecked with blood and God knows what else, leaving you to dance merrily to yourself – unable to hide your joy - you were going out, with him – he’d planned it…wondering where and what you’d be doing you waited by the door. Rather impatiently. Beaming at him as he reappeared, taking his arm as he led you out the house.

“Where are we going?” You asked curiously, testing the water, Ruben casting you a disapproving look.

“Can’t it be a surprise?” It didn’t have to be a surprise, but you knew you weren’t getting it out of him even if you pestered him, passing by the fountain.

“Fine. How was work then?” He let out a hum, pushing open the courtyard gates as he narrowed his eyes.

“Agonisingly slow. But I’m making progress.”

“Oh? That’s good to hear, I take it the machine is starting to take hosts then?” Exiting the estates walls, you continued your conversation, listening to everything he had to say with an eager ear. Grateful to know everything was going his way. Eventually you’d been questioned on your day, describing the lacklustre events that’d taken place with enthusiasm as you made your way through the forest: distracted as you tried to guess where you were going. It couldn’t be anywhere near the church market and he wouldn’t take you anywhere near your old house surely, so that left very few options. Just…the forest itself. Soon recognising the path you were taking – pouting your lips as you turned to face him.

“Are we going to the place we used to visit as children?” You guessed, Ruben shrugging his shoulder. 

“Yes and no.” 

“Yes and no?” You repeated, raising an eyebrow at him.

“We’re passing there.” Gaze meeting the path you admired the flowers, trying to remember what was beyond the clearing, whether you’d actually been further than that before. It…must lead to the cliff face, where the ocean met the land, the city across it’s blue surface…except…passing through the undergrowth, past your old play area, you couldn’t help but gasp: the willow tree that stood in the centre of the clearing unlike anything you’d seen before a tiny pond sat beside it, the water shimmering in the light that broke through the trees, forget-me-nots and snow-bells weaving purple and white across the green grass. 

“Here!” You exclaimed, Ruben amused as you let go of his arm and fled to the pond’s side. 

“This has been here this whole time?” 

“Laura and I found it one day. I thought you’d like it here.” Like – you loved it, Ruben appearing beside you in the surface of the water, crouching beside you and disturbing the water gently with the tips of his fingers, making you flinch as he flicked the water in your face.

“Hey!” You cried, giving him a gentle shove, making you yelp as he shoved you back.

“Don’t go picking fights you can’t win (Y/N).” He warned, eyebrow raised as you scoffed definitely.

“I’d win.” You stated confidently, a smirk crawling across you lips as he fell for your trap.

“Oh really?” 

“Oh yes. You’d let me win.” Unable to respond he let out a sigh, averting his eyes in defeat.

“That’s true.” Shuffling closer to his side, you rest your head against his shoulder, feeling an arm find its way around your waist, holding you tight to his side as you sat in a comfortable silence…one soon broken as he let out a sigh, your eyes meeting his, something still bothering him it seemed.

“I can’t remember the last time I left the house. It probably hasn’t been since I paid a visit to yours.” He commented. “You’ve been with me ever since then.” 

“And I wouldn’t have it any other way.” You interrupted, arms draped around his neck. “That’s how I know something’s eating at you…you can tell me you know…” trailing off you saw the spark of anger in his eyes. 

“I feel like my father.” He replied, venom in his tone. “Keeping you locked up like a bird in a cage.” There it was, understanding where he was coming from. But you weren’t in a basement. And it wasn’t against your will.

“Here we are though, outside…” he wasn’t convinced, but you weren’t finished, “by your logic I want to be free but I’m no captive. But I don’t want to go anywhere. Have you honestly forgotten how much I love you?” There were no smiles, making sure he knew you were certain in your words, almost scolding him. 

“Not at all.” He finally sighed, leaning forwards and resting his lips against yours, a welcome kiss to reassure you. Lingering close to him as you broke off you refrained from kissing him again, despite the temptation…knowing how kisses with him usually went in situations like the one you were in at the minute.

“Would it be too much to ask you to help me with the piano tonight?” You purred, a smirk crawling across Ruben’s features.

“Of course my Mistress. Anything you ask. How about we enjoy ourselves now for the time being though…why rush things?” Chuckling you’d dipped your fingers in the water, flicking it at him in one swift movement before fleeing…determined to make the most of your precious time with him. After all, he’d put his work on hold. And no matter how important he said you were, you knew how important that work was...thankful that one single special day, could grant you both a break from reality...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shout out to my boy H.P. Lovecraft in there by the way...if you haven't read Pickman's Model I highly recommend it! Or any of his stuff - it's epic...if you've ever heard of Cthulhu then prepare to meet his daddy...in a non-weird way...
> 
> Aside from that, chapter 15 will resume from where you were left heading to the hospital...almost free...
> 
> Happy Valentine's Day!


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's up!
> 
> And has been fully edited by now! I forgot how much I liked the scene in the game where 'Leslie' was stood enjoying the rain...I never really understood the game until my third run-through and knowing that it was really Ruben by that point made it oddly pleasant to watch - seeing him take a few seconds just to soak in the rain. I like Leslie, poor boy doesn't deserve to have his body taken like that. But that scene was quite moving.

Everything had led you to the lighthouse. The hospital. It’s blood stained halls having reminded you of the basement Ruben used to inhabit during the earlier stages of STEM production. Never thinking this would be how all his hard work would pay off.  
You never thought you’d be sat in an elevator, watching the world shrink beneath you with each second…a broken world. 

So far there had been no signs of life in the building, desperately hoping you were in the right place – up the only place you had left to go by this point. Joseph was probably dead, Sebastian goodness knows where and Kidman – as far away from Leslie as possible was all you could hope. The elevator shook, the wires groaning and creaking as it slowed. Coming to a halt at the top – the view blocked by a stone wall as the gates behind you parted – meaning it was time to go. Another dim room. Paint peeling from the concrete walls that enclosed you, a single light illuminating a single door – stepping out and yelping as the elevator closed behind you…rattling as it went, the dial above the grate rising and falling, the elevator going back down…the only way it could have done, was if someone had requested it…meaning someone would surely come back up…hesitating you stared idly through the grates, waiting patiently for the stranger to arrive, for some familiar face to fill the void. Each second a guessing game – Kidman, Ruben, Leslie, Sebastian. Ruben wouldn’t have to use an elevator so he was out of the question. Kidman, Leslie or Sebastian. The latter two being the preferable options, anticipation welling inside your chest – the elevator soon returning, Sebastian carried safely within its core.

“Sebastian!” You exclaimed. “Thank God it’s you!” The detective had reached for his gun, easing up as he saw it was just you, letting out a sigh as he left the confines of the elevator. 

“I’m glad to see you’re okay,” he sighed, “although…” he trailed off, brows furrowed as something bothered him, soon clicking in your head as you remembered the last time you’d all been in one place.

“Joseph is fine…I left him back at the park before coming here, he should make it if we can stop whatever’s going on soon…” you explained solemnly, wishing now that’d you’d done something more to help him. But you had to keep moving.

“Where did you go? How did you survive, last time I saw you, you’d fallen through the ground?” You asked, quickly changing the subject when he didn’t respond, catching his attention as he snapped back to reality, or what little there was.

“It doesn’t matter, we should keep moving. Get out of here first.” Taking his gun, he checked the barrel of the revolver, slotting it back into place with a click as he head towards door. You didn’t need to be told twice, already ahead of him as you reached for the handle of the door. Pushing it open. A bitter draught rushing past as rain poured outside, the sunny weather you’d seen on the way up gone within a matter of minutes. A courtyard, similar to that back at the mansion, laid out before you, another spire towering above you both as you walked out in the rain. Sebastian close on your tail as you walked out across the slippery stone, a light fog dimming the path, rows of trees rising like tall guardians, guiding you forwards…slowing as you saw the pale figure, like a ghost in the fog – recognising the body as Leslie, but the posture as Ruben’s…the detective stepped in front of you to see what you saw: Ruben stood not too far from you, palms outstretched as he held out his arms, gazing towards the sky as he felt the rain on his skin. Wanting to approach him, yet unable as he savoured the moment, Sebastian himself hesitant. Ruben having known you were both there, seeing the faintest trace of the smile he’d bore previously fading to a scowl as he turned to face the detective and yourself. His gaze darting between the two of you.

“Leslie…?” Sebastian breathed, oblivious to who he really faced as the young boy turned with a smirk, taking to the stairs with an unnatural confidence and throwing open the doors. Nothing like the young boy Sebastian thought it was. Old images of Ruben flashing into your mind, reminding you of when he was younger, the way he used to saunter around the mansion, the way he used to enter the laboratory back in the MOBIUS HQ – letting everyone know he was the boss, no matter who stood around him. Vanishing behind closed doors, the detective pat you on the shoulder, beckoning to you, this time following Ruben. Getting closer to where he wanted you all to be. You were sure of it. You were in the right place. You were going home. Naturally, by the time you’d entered the corridor Ruben had gone, the smell of antiseptic spray complimenting the cold white walls. The only colour a crimson stain, blood painted across a nearby door in the outline of the hospital itself, dark clots festooning the surface. True to his word, the detective kept moving, pushing open the double doors at the end to another corridor. One of many you’d seen along the way…and nothing you would miss. Feeling perfectly relaxed by this point, Sebastian slightly more on edge. Nothing could harm you, but everything could harm him. Even a peaceful corridor proved a threat – that very peace soon shattered as a pulse of…energy - rippled across the hall, bringing a crippling fear with it as it washed over you, evaporating into thin air as all the light that had previously flooded the room dimmed to near complete darkness – lamps sat on tables against the wall sparking to life as an eerie chuckle echoed from the doors…door after metal door to your right all producing the same sound, the chuckle turning into a hearty cackle like the person inside had gone insane.

“Hey, dammit!” The sudden shout was shortly accompanied by fists slamming against the doors – the metal frames shaking as the resident called out from its confines. Banging again and again as the detective approached it cautiously, gun to hand, finger on the trigger.

“Hey, I know you’re out there!” You watched with baited breath as the detective peered through the grate. You ears strained as you listened to the deranged giggling, the sound of bare feet slapping the cold floor as if he was pacing.  
Settling somewhere.

“Watch out for his eye.” The stranger warned, tone despondent, like the person had given up long ago…

“What?” The detective.

“If you want to live you avoid Ruvik’s eye.” Visage slipping, you allowed the panic you felt to show for a split second – Sebastian’s back to you as you listened to the man…a man you realised that’d probably had his brain picked apart by Ruben, someone…that knew him, but you couldn’t think who out of the many victims he’d claimed…not that you knew many of their names, curiosity piqued as the panic subsided. 

“Watch out for his eye.” The stranger repeated, Sebastian as curious as you.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” He pressed, defence lowered as he lent closer to the door, resting a hand against the grate.

“You’ll see.” That was the last thing the stranger said. And you blinked. The detective disappearing. Gone. Startling you at the speed it’d happened, having usually lost someone or seen the ground open up under them but never just – go, your legs moving of their own accord towards where he’d been stood only a moment ago. Peering through the grate to see nothing but darkness when the light from his lantern flickered on, Sebastian as shocked as you as he glanced around the cell.

“Are you okay?” You called, tugging on the handle and letting in the light that’d returned.

“Yeah…” he replied, trailing off as he looked down – your own eyes meeting the body at his feet, “not this poor guy though.” He sighed. Bending down, he checked for a pulse before striking a match…the body already beginning to decay, the air filled with the scent of damp mould and shit – whoever you’d been speaking too, just a memory. The face…unrecognisable. Setting fire to the shirt, the detective stepped back, tossing aside the match and leaving, thanking you as you held the door for him. Glancing back in yourself to take one last look at the body. The face…you knew you’d seen him on the table…but you couldn’t remember. Just another one of Ruben’s victims. Another person who’d helped Ruben progress…another person you’d quietly thank…closing the door on the burning corpse as you caught up to the detective, mind wandering as you watched him lead. Wondering if Myra had seen him if he was hooked up to STEM. Or his daughter, not that you’d seen the young girl around the HQ: all of you controlled by MOBIUS like rats in a box, pressing levers for food whilst the people gathered around in awe, the Administrator showing off his research, all Ruben’s in reality. Wondering what the man in the cell had meant by watching his eyes…the peace not returning this time…as if on que, Ruben coming to claim another victim, Sebastian…the detective…  
You’d been walking down the hall. The static the first sign, both of you hesitating as the static turned to white noise, a sharp ringing that tore through your ears. The detective gripping his head, shaking it as the sound echoed itself out, his eyes widening as he stared down the hallway. Your own eyes widening at the…ghosts, literal ghosts scampering down the halls – police officers, their translucent bodies powering down the halls as they shot at something behind them, running for their lives.

“What?” Sebastian breathed.

“They’re…” you trailed off, unsure what you were seeing. Their bodies becoming tangible, collapsing to the floor as blood flew from their necks, thinking you saw – Ruben; your suspicions confirmed as Sebastian was fast to cock his gun, firing a single bullet. Your heart lurching as you didn’t even have time to speak, tell him to stop – Ruben gripping Sebastian’s wrist and forcing the gun to one side as he picked him up by the neck. Stomach churning, the sound of your name only made you feel worse…

“(Y/N), run!” Sebastian choked, legs kicking frantically as he tried to escape your lovers grasp…and that was why you wouldn’t run, eyes averted shamefully as you stepped back.

“I’m sorry Sebastian.” You muttered, the guilt you felt something you hadn’t expected as Ruben smirked, fingers digging into the detectives neck. Admittedly…you’d grown fond of Sebastian – or at least, you wanted him to live for Myra’s sake. You owe her big time…and standing by whilst you watched her husband being choked to death. Wasn’t how you wanted to repay that debt. But…you had to get out and...if he was a threat. He had to go. Groaning, the gun began to slip from his fingers as he clutched Ruben’s wrist tight. Only a matter of time…that was when you heard the shattering of glass – looking up in horror as flames suddenly engulfed Ruben – the detective shoved aside…

“Ruben!” You cried, stepping forwards, unable to do anything as the fire flickered dangerously in your direction. Ruben taking his head as he tried to shake off the flames, letting out a deep growl – turning into a scream of pain, your heart lurching as you watched helplessly…seeing nothing but a glorified test tube – tears welling in your eyes as you glanced around for something to put out the fire. The robe’s burnt from Ruben’s body as you heard his pain – his voice – merging with that of his younger self, coughing and spluttering, a single howl…another pulse of energy blowing out the flames as he crumpled to the floor, the detective disappearing once again, but you didn’t care. Falling to Ruben’s side, you reached out for his shoulder – gasping as you touched the burnt flesh, the heat scolding your fingers as they grazed his skin. Ruben swatting aside your hand as a shadow hid his expression, staring at the very same hand as it shook. Unsure what to say, your chest heaved as you reached for him once again, taking his shoulders and pulling him into you, no resistance as you cradled him in your arms, head resting against his.

“Are you okay?” You breathed, hand reaching his cheek as you stroked it tenderly, meeting his gaze as he turned to face you, expression…empty, able to see past the hatred into that primal fear…

“Yes…” he sighed, “I’m fine (Y/N). This bodies no use to me anymore anyway.” Letting out a sigh yourself, you lent back, digits drifting across his skin as you reached for his hands, steadying them as you brought them to your lips, planting a gentle kiss against their surface, heart still racing at the prospect of losing him.

“I know Ruben…” you soothed, “but you haven’t…gained full control of Leslie yet. You should be careful. I’m not losing you now. You’re not giving up either.” His confidence seemed to return as he stood, helping you up and running a hand against your arm as he smirked.

“Of course not. It’d take more than a fire to kill me.” He stated boldly, making you chuckle, nervous for his safety nevertheless, but he knew this. You both knew how close you were to escaping. And you weren’t going to lose now. Attention diverted from Ruben, you glanced back at the spot the detective had been.

“I sent him to hell. He shouldn’t be a problem. For now.” He explained gruffly, satisfying your curiosity.

“With your eyes?” You piped up, Ruben nodding. 

“I’m a lot stronger than I used to be.” He purred, revelling in his own progress as you raised an eyebrow at him.

“And Leslie?” You asked. He sighed, breaking into a chuckle as he motioned to the elevator at the end of the corridor.

“The top floor. That’s where he’ll be. I want you to be there.” 

“Are you sure you’ll be okay?” Head tilt with a smile, Ruben’s hands cupped your cheeks, pulling you towards him as he rest his head against yours.

“I’ve survived this long haven’t I?” His voice was mellow, planting a kiss on your lips, stealing your heart like he’d done all those years ago as you tried to follow through, staring into his eyes as he smiled at you. He was right. Taking him in a tight, yet brief embrace, you giggled to yourself, dodging the broken glass that coated the floor as you made for the elevator. Standing in the box and looking through the grate at the love of your life. Knowing everything would be okay. 

Because every event in your life had led you to him. Waving at him as the elevator began to rise, watching him vanish beneath the stone walls as you head up. Whatever awaited you, whatever happened next. You’d find him. He’d always be there for you no matter what. 

Reaching the highest point, the grates parted to reveal something you recognised. Even under the disgusting guise it wore. What looked like mounds of blistered flesh crept up the mainframe of the beacon, thick veins running along the floor like snakes, hung from the ceiling where everything blossomed out into a bulging tangle of machinery and mess. A strange chill enveloping you as you walked out across the floor, feet soon reaching glass. Gaze travelling along the trunk of the machine down, Ruben’s brain in the centre of it all: still in its glorified test tube – around it…terminals, each tub like container holding a body. Pacing around the outside, you looked down at all the unconscious bodies. Their minds plugged into STEM but their bodies beneath you. Sebastian, Kidman, Marcelo, Joseph, Leslie – yourself…stood over your own body you took a moment to admire you features, almost unrecognisable as if you didn’t own them. Wondering if death was like this – staring at your own lifeless body from afar. Shuddering, you rubbed your arms, also wondering if Ruben meant for you to find Leslie’s unconscious body, or his mind. The young boy nowhere to be seen but below and not having anywhere else to go…you guessed you should wait. 

Taking the opportunity to sit down for once, watching over everyone’s bodies like some sort of guardian angel. 

Waiting…and waiting…time dragging on but giving you a well needed break. Grateful for the chance to rest your legs. Even if it was cut shorter than you’d hoped, the elevator creaking back to life as the wires tugged and grate against the pulley. Flying to your feet as you knew – it’d be Leslie, it had to be him, everyone else was gone now – dead, dying, hiding, gone, but not him…but nothing was ever simple either, déjà vu as the detective stepped from the confines of the box. No smiles this time. Finding yourself back at square one, a gun aimed between your eyes as you raised your hands defensively. No lies to hide behind anymore.

“I’m sorry!” Was all you could muster, the detective stalking closer, brows furrowed.

“You’re sorry?” He barked. “How about you explain what’s going on (Y/N).” But before you could even manage to open your mouth, the double doors behind you burst wide, Leslie scampering into the room. Your arms opening wide to catch the young boy as Kidman followed suit, Sebastian raising an arm across the two of you defensively. Gun aimed at her instead as you hid behind the detective, some sort of miracle having put her in your place. Leslie safe as the two stared each other down.

“Sebastian, get away from them.” She declared boldly. With a scoff, he cocked his gun. Kidman’s eyes darting between the group as she let out a sigh, offering a hand calmly towards the detective. 

“Sebastian, listen to me. Stop. Your interests are the same as ours.”

“Don’t listen to her!” You interrupted, keeping a firm grip on the young boy as he calmed in your arms. “Don’t listen to a word she has to say – the people she works for are evil!” 

“I’m evil!” She barked in disbelief, desperate in her actions as she turned back to the detective.

“Please Sebastian just listen to me.” He shook his head, clearly caught between two extremes as he shielded both you and the boy, whilst aiming at her.

“Look.” He grunted. “I get it, you’re not just some rookie detective and these aren’t just some ordinary kids.” Glancing back at the elevator you shook off the idea to run. It was too risky. And…it was all part of his plan.

“You killed Joseph and you shot me. So right at this moment that’s enough reason for me not to trust you.” So she was the common enemy you reasoned, keeping your mouth shut as the negotiations proceeded.

“You’re a good man. That’s why I…” she trailed off, brows creased as her body relaxed, gave up, “ugh…it doesn’t matter anymore. If you know who this kid is. That girl. If you know anything, you know why they can’t be allowed to live.” 

“Bullshit. It’s Ruvik. He’s the one that…” he was cut short as the static started again.  
That familiar sound that pierced your very core, a white noise that forced your eyes tight, covering Leslie’s ears as you bore the pain. The…STEM system, shrieking like a crazed beast as the world titled, the beacon shining bright…falling…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally down to the last chapter of 'content content'...it'll make up for the disappointing length of this chapter hopefully, I just needed everyone in one place before then end.
> 
> But yes - one more chapter to go then the last two specials...then, we're finished - scary thought!
> 
> <3


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It has arrived! The final chapter - of...plot I guess, I mean, the first of the two specials is a nice little addition onto the end of this but you're just going to have to wait and see for that one!

Finally, those that remained were all in one place. A haze of smoke and cloud surrounding the platform as lighting rippled through the sky.

All of you except Ruben in agony as the piercing noise subsided, allowing you to gaze upon the scene – startled by the sudden sensation of liquid around your feet, a blinding light reflected off the cloudy yellow swill, but not as startling as the structure that stood before you. The very heart of STEM being Ruben’s brain, now, only his brain. Veins like snakes in the water all directed to the power house – his brain impaled and constricted by barbed wire and implants as it dripped with blood. 

Finally where you were meant to be: Leslie quivering in your arms as you began to wade through the water, guiding him along. The young boy muttering and whimpering as you head towards the platform…Ruben watching in anticipation as finally everything came together. His arms opening as you stood at the edge of the platform, watching as Leslie found his way towards Ruben.

“Leslie, stop!” Sebastian called out behind you, Kidman watching in horror as Leslie reached Ruben. Your heart racing – wanting him to stop but knowing, you couldn’t escape unless – hands resting on the boy’s head you closed your eyes…only hearing the splash, no more whimpers…tensing as Sebastian shouted behind you once more.

“Leslie!” Peering through weary eyes you glanced back at Ruben, Leslie no longer there as the veins that supplied the slurped up the slush, another eerie howl erupting from the centre as the world began to shake once more, fear gripping your chest this time as you found yourself flickering to the worst place imaginable, some place worse than anywhere you’d been in the hell hole of a world built by STEM – the last thing you saw Ruben smiling at you as you found yourself back in the place it all started. Finding yourself back in the all too familiar confines of your room…not the one you shared with him, but the one that held his poster…stumbling back over the pillows and blankets that lined the floor, shaking your head as you looked at the plastered wall. Newspaper clippings you never wanted to see again, drawings sprawled from one corner to the other of places you wanted to go and places you’d been. He’d succeeded in his goals so why were you back here? Why hadn’t you left STEM? Or, had you…?  
No – you’d be in a terminal, you told yourself, heading for the door without looking back. Hands sliding along the banister as you paced down the stairs, feeling on edge as you reached the bottom. Pushing down the handle to the front door with a gentle click…desperate to get out.

“(Y/N)!” You could have thrown up, unconsciously whimpering as that voice – “Where the hell have you been (Y/N)?” There was no way – no way, none at all he could be…alive…you saw his body. He was dead.

“I’m talking to you (Y/N)! Get your ass in here right now!” As if on instinct you turned, mechanically stepping towards the kitchen door, pushing the already open door to and forgetting how to breath – how to think…

“You’re dead.” Was all that passed through your lips. 

“Who the hell are you?” He suddenly blurted out upon seeing you, raising from his seat and startling you as it flew back – crashing loudly against the floor. Who were you? A shadow fell across your face as the fear you felt materialised into a black hole, a void in your stomach. He didn’t recognise you…after everything he’d done to you – all those years he’d taken to ruin your life – he didn’t recognise you. 

“Get the fuck out of my house you freak!” He bellowed, snatching the beer bottle from the table and pointing it at you – panicking as you raised your hands defensively, too scared to move as he stalked closer.

“I told you to get the fuck out!” He roared, yelping as you went to cover your face, your father raising the glass above your head and stopping, a choked gag forcing your attention to his pain twisted features, blood trickling from his lips. Staggering back, a shiver ran down your spine as hit the door – eyes widening as Ruben’s silhouette stood in your place. The glass falling to the floor and shattering into a translucent shimmering mess…Ruben stepping to the side to reveal the knife in your father’s chest…the fear of his face, the pain as he reached gingerly for the blade that was buried deep before falling…scaring you yet again as he fell, dead at your feet.

“What a pathetic man.” Ruben’s voice soothed you, turning to the ghost like apparition of the past. Watching as he pulled a piece of paper from his pocket, the nonchalant expression that’d donned his face fading to something softer as he crouched down, picking up a single shard of glass and admiring it in the light. Tossing a scowl at your father as he rose, stepping over the body and passing by you as he head for the stairs…you knew the rest, the images fading as remained fastened to the door. The only reason you’d come back, to see your father die…heart racing as you hung your head back, hitting the wooden frame of the door with a gentle thud. Closing your eyes and just wishing you could leave. Not just the house. STEM. A faint giggle catching your attention and causing you to jump once more, knowing…it was probably best to leave. Finding yourself out on the path, you stared to the sky, clouds blocking the blue, a sea of musky yellow. Everything dark and dreary. Back at square on. Uncertain where to go, you head towards the forest, wondering if there would be some way back to the mansion now. Except, as you hit the dense line of trees, you could have sworn you heard someone giggle again…stopping and straining your ears as your eyes danced around the darkness. Panicking as you caught a glimpse of pale white hands slipping behind one of the tree trunks. Legs taking to autopilot as you kept moving. Acutely aware of the gentle footfall of some stranger, or some creature nearby, following you…matching your speed – switching between two feet, the four, then six, the two. Catching occasional glimpses of what looked like skinny, discoloured arms, except, they couldn't be, too...long, to creepy. Another giggle – louder this time – and, it sounded familiar. Stopping in your tracks and turning to look behind you but there was no-one there. Rubbing your arms you shivered, barely turning your head, barely catching a glimpse of the black hair and the crimson dress before you left you skin.

“Boo!” She cried, your scream accompanied by the sound of crows taking flight. Her face scrunched up as she almost cried with laughter. No monster...just her.

“Oh (Y/N) – that was perfect!” She exclaimed as you stared at her in shock, the laughter dying down as she smiled politely at you. “You really look like you’ve just seen a ghost.” She was still so young…like she hadn’t changed one bit – but, why would she? She was a ghost. She was dead and yet…as tears began to prick your eyes, her smile faded, hands outstretched.

“Wait, what’s the matter – I didn’t scare you that bad did I?” She fret, but you shook your head, not hesitating to take her in your arms, the tears falling freely as you hugged her tight.

“No, no it’s not that Laura – I just, I’m so sorry, I’ve missed you so much…” Hesitantly hugging you back, she stroked your (H/C) hair with a sigh.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about (Y/N)…we see each other all the time silly, but…I’ve missed you too. Are you coming to the barn with us today?” The barn – sniffling, you lent back, brows creased.

“We’re going to the barn?” You repeated, Laura raising an eyebrow at you.

“Honestly, you need some sleep (Y/N). Yes the barn! You said you’d come with us remember, although, I don’t know where Ruben is. I’m sure he’ll be by soon if you want to go there early,” she explained merrily, not giving you much choice as she took your hand – guiding you through the trees, “it’s really a beautiful day, I’m sure the sunflowers will look gorgeous, you’ll have to take one home with you if you can to paint!” It felt so strange as she looked back with a smile, giggling as she pulled you deeper into the forest. Everything getting darker and darker until you could barely see a thing, only aware of her hand against yours – a sudden, single light flickering in the distance…Laura slowing as a look of concern crossed her face…stopping as her hand slipped from yours. 

“(Y/N)…” she muttered, making you panic as you turned to see her – Laura…no longer herself. But, that creature you saw in the forest. The monster in her place shunning away from the fiery light as a pained giggle wracked her slender sides.

“Laura…” you breathed, caught between fear and love as she reared two elongated arms, body low as she slunk back into the shadows. Her nails dragging along the ground and making a harsh, metallic scraping sound as the light behind you grew brighter, turning to face and shielding your eyes momentarily. Attention returning to…Laura as she hissed and giggled and groaned like some sort of beast. Head cocked to the side as you approached her slowly, a hand out as you might to a stray dog. 

Knowing, she wouldn’t hurt you…

“I’m sorry…” you breathed, the young girl rearing and shrieking – except you didn’t flinch or hesitate – embracing the monster as she fell down, “I don’t know if you can hear me Laura, if you can understand me but I’m sorry I never told you how much I love you! I’m sorry I never got to spend more time with you or see the barn but…I’ll go now! We can go together and talk for as long as you want! You know…I have so much to tell you…I can get you a body and you can come back with us...” trailing off you buried yourself in the charred flesh of her neck, the monster making a deep gurgling sound as she rest the second pair of hands against your shoulders, fingernails digging into your skin as they curved along your back. The monster calming for a split second when – you were shoved back, the force knocking you over and making you cry out as you hit the floor. The light from behind you antagonising her as she scampered over to you, terrified as she loomed over you like you were a fly in a spider’s web. A burning rage in her eyes as she shoved you down effortlessly with a single hand. Corrupted by STEM - Ruben's brain having mutated her into something she wasn't. The life you could have told her about flashing before your eyes as she rose a spare hand, letting out a demented giggle and flexing her fingers. Her sleek black hair blocking out the light – but – it was there, stopping her, enveloping both of you as you saw her one last time. 

Looming over you in the forest, a broad smile on her face as you laid in the grass…your clothes soaked, back in your nightgown as you came too. Knowing Laura was gone as another familiar face took her place, a finger pressed to her lips as a harsh light shove above her.

“Welcome back (Y/N)…” she soothed, stroking your cheek as she saw the fear in your eyes, “you’re awake now.”

~

Bathed in the terminal, you stared wearily towards the ceiling, fed up of the harsh white lights and clinical setting of Beacon Mental Hospital. Myra had been the one to pull you out of STEM, apparently something had happened, but you hadn’t quite caught it, disorientated from your trip through hell. She’d told you to wait. Some people would come to collect you, take you back to MOBIUS facilities, unless, you escaped. You’d managed a glance at the terminals surrounding you, faces of those still inside, and some out…having seen that Kid woman – although, the spite you’d felt soon subsided as she spoke to Myra. The warm smile that passed between them telling you, might have been able to trust her if you went back…the MOBIUS agents busied themselves with whatever was happening – allowing you to sink back in the terminal and wait to be collected…too tired to escape as the images of STEM flew through your mind, but not wanting to see The Administrator's dirty face either. 

Myra said she’d look after your son. Said that one day she’d return him to you. She’d promised – so that you could get out and live free. Or as free as you could. 

And you trusted her.

Finally, two agents came to retrieve you, allowing them to haul you out the terminal, passing a glance over your shoulder back at Myra as she nod confidently at you. Wishing you could thank her…but, the weary smile you managed would have to suffice. 

“Can you walk?” One of the figures asked as they dragged you along, your feet grazing the cool surface beneath you.

“I…I might…” you muttered, surprising yourself with how calm you managed to stay, looking for any opportunity to escape, pretending to be some weak, helpless girl who didn’t have a clue. Attempting to put pressure on your legs only to stumble and groan.

“No, it really hurts, where – where am I?” You asked, the agent’s eyes meeting uncertainly.

“It doesn’t matter. We’ll explain everything once we’ve gotten you to safety okay miss, come on.” Not bothering to reply, you hung your head, spying a bucket not too far away – heading towards it. 

“I…can we stop?” You asked wearily.

“No can do. We have to get you to safety.” 

“But-” you hesitated, tensing up as you held gagged yourself, “I’m going to be sick.” They slowed, one of them sighing as the other pointed to the bucket.

“Fine, we’ll stop for a bit if you think you’re going to vomit, but then we have to get going.” You nod, smiling gratefully through grit teeth as they walked you to the bucket where you collapsed to the floor, hands falling either side of it as they watched you carefully. Staring into the empty container and taking in a deep breath.

“Are you okay?” One of the agents asked, and you shook your head, knowing you only had one chance. But as if you were going to let them take you back after all you’d been through. No more STEM. No more MOBIUS. The agent crouched down, a hand resting against your back as the other stood guard. 

“I had a really bad nightmare.” You muttered. “I was happy and then, everything went black and there was nothing…my family and all my friends were gone and they were replaced by monsters…” you trailed off, the agent chuckling.

“Well it’s over now isn’t it?” 

“No.” You gripped the bucket, launching it to the side with as much ferocity as you could muster, enough hate for a single agent to kill them all – the agent falling to the ground before the other had even realised what had happened.

“Hey!” The agent cried, yet, they too fell to the ground – blood pooling around their neck…and, Leslie. Bending down to retrieve the knife from the agent’s neck as you placed aside the bucket. Standing and almost falling into him as you threw your arms around him in an embrace, almost knocking him over as he staggered back, having not quite stood properly – the knife falling to the floor as he let out a startled gasp.

“(Y/N)!” He barked sternly, pushing you back as you beamed at him. “Be careful – I could have-” 

“Stabbed me? Ruben I’ve survived a lot worse.” You interjected, giggling as he gave you a disapproving glare, yours only getting softer. “I love you.” Pulling him close to you once more, you let out a hefty sigh…finally relaxing. Savouring the moment’s peace you had as he wrapped his arms around you. Not knowing what would happen next…but you were finally out…filled with a new hope that one day – everything might be perfect again. Led outside, your arm linked with his as you strode through the masses of police cars that swamped the outside world. Scared at first, but as you walked, none of them seemed to notice you – Ruben noticing your concern and chuckling to himself. 

“They won’t see us unless I want them too.” He said simply. Blinking idly at your love, you felt your lips crawl into a sweet smile.

“So, it wasn’t just a new body?” You soothed, Ruben not replying as he tried to hide the smile that threatened to break his stern expression…and that was fine by you, resting your head against his shoulder as you strode out the gates, only one question on your mind worth an answer.

“What happens next then?” 

~

The detective stumbled out of the doors, the light blinding him as a member of the police force approached him.

“Detective!” He cried. “Are you alright? Is there anyone else?” Recoiling a bit in shock as a firm hand took his shoulder. Hesitating, the detective shook his head, removing the hand and furrowing his brow.

“Just, get me some real fresh air…” he murmured, the man offering him a quick nod before heading inside. Leaving him to make sense of what had just happened – gaze wandering to the horizon, something catching his eye. Or rather someone, two – jogging forwards and coming to a halt as he focused on the couple walking off unnoticed towards the gates, Leslie and (Y/N)…a broad smile on her face as she laughed to herself, clinging to Leslie’s side, the boy walking with newfound confidence unlike the timid boy he was before. A sharp white noise piercing his ears and forcing him to look away as he fought the pain – passing faster than the other times he’d felt it. Looking back up to see they were gone.

As if they were never there.

Whatever had just happened – whatever fucked up thing he’d gotten himself involved in – seemingly over…unable to smile as paced down the steps back to reality. Wondering if he’d really seen them, or how she could have been so happy after everything that’d happened…

How someone could smile like that after seeing the very world they lived in being torn apart. Realising how little he really knew about them.

In desperate need of a whiskey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it.
> 
> I've already written the last two specials so if you're super speedy and somehow already here within seconds of me putting it up, then the wait won't be long...
> 
> They'll both be independent parts of the series despite their small length, the first one will be titled Leslie and the other The Artist. 
> 
> See you there <3


End file.
